Rugrats 'N' Playthings Season 1
by Grand Tome Publishing
Summary: Tommy and his friends befriend a living toy with an unknown past behind him.
1. Tommy Pickles And The Living Toy

The episode began what appeared to be a door as the series theme played and the opening credits appeared, followed by the sound of a toilet being flushed.

After the opening credits, an arm pushed the door open and the room behind it was a bathroom. The camera panned to the left, showing an old man drying his hands as well as a small toy lying on the middle of the floor. The camera then panned to the right showing the rest of the bathroom to the audience where it stopped at the toilet.

It then cut to the blue eyes of a baby before zooming back quickly to show him staring at the toilet, revealed that the previous scene was from his point of view as the baby soon started crawling toward the toilet. And just as he about to reach out and touch the bottom of the toilet, the baby was then picked up by the old man.

"Hold on there, little fella. This is no place for you." The old man said to the baby taking him away until he stepped on something and saw it was the toy on the floor. "Now, how did this get here?" The old man picked up the toy and took it with him and the baby.

The old man was the baby's grandfather as he walked back downstairs.

"I figured another couple of months before Tommy starts talking-" Someone said offscreen.

"Hey, Stu. I found your boy about to go sage belly in the water closet." Grandpa Lou said to the baby's father, Stu as he was taking the baby to his playpen.

"Oh, heh. Thanks, Pop." Stu thanked his father. "Just set Tommy down with Phil and Lil."

Grandpa Lou placed the baby, Tommy in the playpen with two twins, Phil and Lil. Tommy crawled over to a ball with a star on it, climbed on top of it and rolled on it to Phil and Lil while the ball juingled as it rolled. Grandpa Lou also placed down the toy he brought with him from the bathroom. The toy appeared to have an action figure-like design mixed with the style of a LEGO minifigure, but still had the properties and freedom of a ragdoll. It had four buttons on its chest where each button had a different color (top button was green, left button was pink, right button was red and bottom button was blue) and the layout resembled the D-pad of a PlayStation controller.

Grandpa Lou was then leaving the room to rejoin Tommy's parents as the babies watched patiently. After the grandfather left the room, Tommy turned to his friends.

"Hey, guess what just happened." Tommy said to Phil and Lil getting off the ball. "I went to go find my new toy my Daddy made for me and this time, I found it in Grandpa's thinking room. But you wanna know what else I saw?"

"What?" Phil and Lil asked Tommy in unison curious.

"There was a big, white thing in there with it!" Tommy revealed.

"What is it?" The twins both asked in unison.

"I don't know... but it burped at me." Tommy said. "That toy has seen a lot around here since I got it from my Daddy."

"Ooo! Is that the thing I saw our dog drinking out of?" Phil asked Tommy before turning to his sister, Lil. "I thought it was a big water dish."

"I don't know." Tommy said warily. "I keep seeing my toy around the house lately in places I don't remember playing it there."

"I think your toy is a fish and the white thing is it's fish bowl." Lil claimed.

"A fish?" Phil asked Lil skeptical of her belief showing the inside of his mouth. "That thing's not a fish, Lillian."

"Well, Tommy did say it was in there with it, Phyllip." Lil said to her brother. "And I also saw something swim in there."

"I think... it's alive!" Tommy claimed about the toy, making Phil and Lil turn to him. "Like a person. Maybe when it was in there, it was trying to use the thing. Tonight, I'm gonna go get proof."

As Tommy was talking with Phil and Lil, it zoomed out to show a close up of the toy lying on the floor with the babies in the background.

That night, Tommy's parents were tucking Tommy in for bed.

"Sleep tight, sweety." Tommy's mother, Didi said to Tommy kissing him goodnight.

"Good night, champ." Stu greeted Tommy goodnight. He then handed Tommy the toy from earlier.

Didi handed Tommy his bottle as the latter started drinking from it and Stu activated the mobile above his crib. Both parents turned the light off and left the room.

When Tommy opened his eyes, his suspicions about his new toy were proven correct as he saw it was gone. Tommy rose up and turned the mobile off and went to the other end of his crib where underneath was a screwdriver, which he used to unlock the drop gate to his left and climber out of to go search for the toy.

Tommy then stumbled down the hallway beginning his search for the toy and as he reached the bathroom, he saw the toilet and once again stared at it in awe. As Tommy stumbled toward it, he remembered what Lil claimed about the toy being a fish and that the toilet was its bowl and so, Tommy decided to take Lil's claim to the test to see if it's true.

"Is anybody home?" Tommy asked wondering if the toy was in the toilet.

He naturally got no reply from the inanimate object.

Tommy was still determined to check the inside, looking for a way to get up to the top. He surveyed the toilet's front surface where he then turned to his left and found a plunger sitting next to the toilet, which he then climbed up its handle to the top. Tommy managed to get onto the seat of the toilet, but soon lost his footing after being spooked by his reflection in the water. He grabbed onto the flusher, accidentally flushing the toilet, to his worry. After he noticed the whirling water in the toilet, he soon caught a glimpse of what appeared to be his toy standing on its own. Tommy grabbed onto a towel from a nearby rack to regain his footing, but ended up pulling the town down and dropped it into the toilet. He then tripped onto the roll of toilet paper and accidentally unraveled some of the paper as he tried not to fall off. Tommy then jumped onto the plunger again, causing it to swing him over to the edge of the sink where Tommy accidentally turned the right valve, scaring him as he swung from the plunger again where some toilet paper got wrapped around his head and covered his eyes. He managed to grab hold of the sink this time and climbed on top, but accidentally squeezed a tube of toothpaste on a nearby shelf as the lid was blasted off toward and then bounced off the shower wall and then knocking down a small tub of bubble mixture also from the shelf into the sink where its content mixed into the water as foam formed from within it. Some foam covered Tommy's mouth, who almost lost his grip on the sink dropping the toothpaste tube to the bathroom floor, leading it to squirt out some toothpaste upon impact.

Before long, the family dog, Spike charged in with the toy riding it as it came to Tommy's rescue. Tommy fell onto Spike's back, now behind the toy. Spike drank from the toilet before the toy took hold of him again and lead them out of there.

Tommy couldn't believe that his toy was alive this whole time and he wanted to ask him questions.

"Hey, kid." The toy asked Tommy. "Are you okay?"

"I am." Tommy answered. "Are you really alive?"

"Yep. I'm alive, just like you assumed." The toy said.

"How did you-" Tommy almost asked the toy.

"I heard what you and your friends said yesterday." The toy explained.

"Wow, this is great." Tommy said amazed about his discovery of his toy alive and moving. "Hey, can we stop by my Mommy and Daddy's room? I want to show them you're alive."

"No can do, kiddo." The toy said rejecting Tommy's idea. "No one else can know about me being alive."

"What? How come?" Tommy asked confused by what the toy said.

"Well, that's a rule we toys have." The toy answered. "We only move around when no one's in the room and if someone did spot us moving and talking, things would quickly go into chaos. People would fear us and there would be no more toys to be made for children."

The toy saw that his statement was making Tommy upset.

"Bu-But babies are an exception." The toy said hoping to make Tommy feel better, in which it slightly did. "And they reveal themselves after they meet their kid."

"If that's true, then why were you avoiding me all this time?" Tommy questioned the toy's claims.

"Oh. Well, you see, I'm not supposed to be here. In fact, I wasn't supposed to be your toy in the first place." The toy explained flashing back a few weeks prior showing a car driving down Tommy's neighborhood.

"I was a new prototype toy being taken to a toy manufacturer when all of a sudden..." The toy narrated as it showed the car taking a left turn causing the toy to fall out without the driver realizing it as the latter drove away.

"That's when your dad found me..." The toy continued showing Stu stepping out of the house where he spotted the toy lying across the street. Stu went and retrieved the toy where after seeing it was brand new and looked clean, he decided to take it in and give it to Tommy as a present to Tommy. "...and that's how I became your toy."

It then flashed back to the present.

"Wow. I had no idea." Tommy said amazed by the toy's backstory.

"Yeah, and ever since then, I've been trying to get out of here to find the man I was driving with." The toy said.

"Um, thanks for saving me earlier." Tommy thanked the toy.

"No problem. You're lucky I caught you in the bathroom, otherwise you probably would've been flushed down the toilet."

Tommy didn't understand what he was talking about.

"The thing you were standing on a while ago." The toy said.

"You mean the white thing?" Tommy asked.

"Yep." The toy said.

Tommy then thought for a moment and then asked the toy one more question.

"So, I'm guessing by tomorrow, you're gonna leave?" Tommy asked the toy again, this time regarding the latter's plans to leave the household.

"Actually, after having witnessed you almost drowing in a toilet, I think I'm gonna keep a closer eye on you tonight." The toy told Tommy. "And by the way, your name's Tommy, is that correct?"

"Yes, is it." Tommy confirmed. "What's your name?"

"Name's Ub." The toy replied. "And it's nice to meet you."

"Uh, Ub. All my toys haven't come to life in front of me before. How come?" Tommy asked Ub.

"Oh, that's probably because there were adults around when you got them and haven't had the chance." Ub explained.

"Oh. Okay." Tommy said.

They reached the living room where Grandpa Lou was up watching a fishing show on the living room TV as Spike entered with Tommy and Ub still riding on his back. All three were now looking exhausted when Spike sat down to watch TV leading to Tommy and Ub to slide down from his back. Grandpa Lou detected Spike in the room as he scratched his head. However, he was unaware of Tommy and Ub's presence alongside Spike.

The fishing show soon cut to a commercial for a chicken restaurant.

"Hi. I'm Charlene for Squeaky Chicken restaurants." The spokewoman said on the TV. "Wanna know what we got-"

"Well, nature beckons..." Grandpa Lou slowly said getting up from his chair and went to use the bathroom, leaving Spike, Tommy and Ub alone in the living room.

The toilet paper on Tommy's head then drooped a bit blocking Tommy's eyes from the TV. Tommy then discarded both the toilet paper and the plunger he brought with him from the bathroom to the side while the three kept watching the TV.

"Jumping Jehosaphat!" Grandpa Lou shouted from upstairs offscreen having discovered the mess in the bathroom. "Stu! Didi! Call the plumber! Quick!"

Soon after, Tommy's parents were both heard having the same reaction as Lou's where they soon started arguing.

Tommy grabbed the remote off of Grandpa's chair and decided to change the channel, to Ub's chagrin.

"Tommy, no-" Ub exclaimed to Tommy, but it was too late as Tommy changed the channel to one showing a music video.

Ub immediately went imanimate in fear that Tommy's parents would come down stairs to see what the commotion was about. However, to his surprise, he found that the adults were still arguing upstairs about what happened in the bathroom, despite the channel being changed and the volume turned up a notch. He then noticed Tommy and Spike were dancing to the rock music being played on the TV and seeing that it was safe at the moment, decided to join in on the fun as he stood up and started dancing as well as it slowly faded to black.

"Good morning, champ." Stu greeted Tommy while the screen was still black, which split open to reveal Tommy's point of view as he awoke to find his parents, Stu and Didi outside his crib. Stu then set up a banner at the lower end of Tommy's crib reading 'Happy Birthday'.

"Happy Birthday, Tommy!" Stu and Didi said to Tommy where Didi throwed convetti while Stu pulled out and blew a noisemaker as it showed a confused Tommy lying on his crib with Ub in his arms.

"You're a whole year old, today." Didi said to Tommy happy for her baby.

"And, boy, have we got some great presents for you." Stu said to Tommy.

Didi then picked up Tommy and kissed him in the cheek. She then took Tommy to the changing table to change his diaper.

"Wait until he sees my present, Didi." Stu said to Didi while she was changing Tommy. "Did I tell you about the Hoverama prototype?"

"Yes, you did, Stu." Didi stated.

"Picture this, Didi." Stu said to Didi. "The body is 36 inches long and about 4x9 in diameter- Yikes!" Stu said that after having seen Tommy's load, which was offscreen, thankfully.

"Just put it in the pail, Stu and hand me a fresh diaper." Didi told Stu, who did as told while still disgusted by the dirty diaper.

Didi then picked Tommy back up while Stu helped put Tommy's overalls back on the latter.

"Anyway, the Hoverama's got 300 pound lift and cruises more than five miles an hour." Stu continued turning his attention away from Didi, who's earring got pulled by Tommy. "It's got two reverse thrusters and two on the back to turn it-"

"Let go of Mommy's earring, Tommy." Didi gently ordered Tommy hoping he would obey. But naturally, he didn't and kept tugging his mother's earring.

"It's three D batteries, two AAs, a C and one of those 9-volt guys and that's not even remote control-" Stu continued as he and Didi left the room with Tommy to the kitchen.

"Mommy's ear's not a toy, honey." Didi said to Tommy not paying attention to Stu.

"This toy's destined for great things. It's my greatest invention yet." Stu continued where after he entered the kitchen, he them noticed Tommy pulling Didi's earring and helped her. In the kitchen, Lou was up on a ladder hanging up a decoration while Spike was watching him. "I tell ya, Didi, it's gonna put Pickles Toys on the map-"

"Okay!" Didi exclaimed having had enough for one day and went back to planning Tommy's birthday as she walked over to a bookshelf. "Let's see what the book says." She pulled out a book from the shelf and looked through it. "Eating technique. Age: twelve months."

Stu had placed Tommy in his highchair, opened and poured a bottle of baby food into a bowl placed on his tray.

"Uh, Stu, we're supposed to distract Tommy with a little play acting. We're supposed to pretend that this spoon is actually-" Didi told Stu handing him a spoon with the handle modeled as a spaceship.

"A space shuttle?" Stu guessed.

"Lipschitz knows best, Stu." Didi said. "Now, let's try it." Didi and Stu then got into position as Stu scooped a spoonful of the baby food. "Okay, Tommy, open the podway door."

Tommy was, however, disgusted by the baby food and closed his mouth shut, not wanting to eat it.

"Little to the left, Stu." Didi said to Stu, who did just that. "Stu, let's do the birthday checklist."

"The birthday checklist?" John quetly asked.

"Okay, shoot." Stu said after grabbing said checklist off the table.

"Um, carrot brand cake with health nuggets." Didi said.

"Check." Stu replied.

"Pin the tail on the donkey." Didi said.

"Safety version with suction cups. Check." Stu replied.

Unbeknownst to them, Tommy noticed a red highlighter on his father's shirt pocket.

"The puppet show?" Didi asked Stu.

Before Stu answered, Tommy reach over and took it out without neither Stu nor Didi even realizing.

"Oh, yeah. Puppeteers, stage, props, and puppets arrive at 11:00." Stu informed Didi.

"Perfect." Didi said in delight that things will go perfectly.

Stu and Didi share a kiss while Tommy was munching on Stu's red highlighter.

"A puppet show for one year olds? Why, the little sprats aren't even gonna remember it." Grandpa Lou said seeing how pointless the puppet show would be.

"Someone's got the right idea." John thought remarking Lou's statement.

"They'll remember this one, Pop." Didi assured Lou picking up and showing him a magazine. "Rated number 1 by Birthdays magazine." The magazine was blue with the title "BIRTHDAYS" on the upper part in bold yellow words and had a puppet and a dragon below.

"And besides, do we want to be remembered as the family who settled for less?" Stu asked while Tommy tried knocking the spoon away.

"Look out, Stu, or you'll get strained carrots all over your shirt!" Didi warned Stu.

Stu saw that Tommy wasn't really interested in the strained carrots and tried to think of something else.

"This isn't working." Stu said thinking up another plan. "Wait. I've got an idea."

Stu reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber duck and squeaked it, checking to see if it still worked.

"Oh, I don't know, Stu. All my books recommend avoiding decoys." Didi told Stu warily about the latter's plan.

"Trust me, Didi." Stu reassured Didi as Tommy placed Stu's red highlighter back into his pocket, again without noticing. "You gotta let him know who's boss. Look over here, Tommy."

Stu used the rubber duck to distract Tommy, who giggled from the duck's squeak and turned to his right to the top of a bookshelf spotting Ub coming out from behind a light switch lifting the cover plate and stepping out. He spotted Tommy seeing him and waved him before going back into the wall.

After a moment, Tommy heard someone quietly whistle to him. He looked around and spotted Ub now in a corner between the fridge and the stove as the latter then waved over to him.

"Here's your chance. Lunge." Didi told Stu seeing Tommy wasn't paying attention to them.

Ub saw that Stu was going to feed the carrots to Tommy and warned the latter pointing at Stu. Tommy then looked at Stu and managed to knock the spoon away, which resulted in the strained carrots to splatter on Stu's shirt.

"Oh, no, my favorite shirt!" Stu said in despair over his shirt as he walked away from Tommy.

"Oh, Stu." Didi said to Stu joining him.

"I paid $75 for this shirt! It's a Georgio Lorenti!" Stu said about his shirt.

While they weren't looking, Tommy reached under the tray of his highchair to retrieve a screwdriver taped underneath. He used the screwdriver to unlock the straps on his highchair, got out and then crawled away.

While Tommy was busy with getting out of his highchair, Ub ran over to the other end of the counter and jumped to behind the fridge.

Tommy crawled toward the space between the stove and the fridge where Ub was and reached it in a matter of seconds. Tommy was about to retrieve Ub, but then Grandpa Lou picked him up from behind and pulled him away from the stove and fridge.

"Just a minute there, scout. You don't any of that. Ee-yucko! What you want is some of the-" Grandpa Lou said to Tommy thinking he was after the dog food and taking him back to his highchair, but paused when he saw the bowl of strained carrots. "I see your point."

Tommy looked back at the corner between the fridge and the stove where Ub was and cooed worryingly for his new friend.

As Didi was helping Stu remove the stain off his shirt, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Didi said walking away from Stu and stepped out of the kitchen to answer the door, but checked her hair first before doing so. She answered the door and saw it was neighbors, Betty and Howard DeVille.

"Hi, Betty. Hi, Howard. How are you?" Didi greeted Betty and Howard as Betty walked in first.

"Well-" Howard almost said.

"Swell, Deed." Betty said cutting Howard off and lightly slapping Didi in the back. "We are totally psyched for this birthday thing, aren't we, Howard?"

"Well-" Howard almost said again.

"Ooh, don't mind, Howard, Didi. He's just a little frazzed on account of all these kids." Betty assured Didi cutting off Howard yet again.

"Actually-" Howard barely said.

"I mean, the twins are enough of an armload, and today, we got little Chuckster." Betty continued where hiding behind Howard's legs and then moving in front was a red-headed child with purple framed glasses.

"Hey, you think we could just pen these pups?" Betty asked Didi.

In the living room, Lou was on a ladder continuing to put up decorations for Tommy's birthday party while Tommy is watching him from below.

"Puppet show for one-year-olds? Why, when I was a spud, we didn't have puppet shows." Grandpa Lou ranted while hanging up a decoration before getting down from the ladder. "If we wanted entertainment, we went out back and pulled up stumps."

Didi and Betty then walked in as Didi picked up Tommy.

"Then we'd walked fifteen miles in the snow-" Lou continued his rant.

"Hey, there, old-timer. How the heck are ya?" Betty greeted Lou slapping him on the back.

"I've felt better." Lou talked back.

At that moment, what seemed like the noise you would near in a construction site were heard, catching Betty's attention.

"Is somebody excavating downstairs or what?" Betty asked Lou about the sudden noise.

"That would be Stu tinkering with his hovawhatsit down there in his workshop." Lou explained walking off while Didi and Howard went to the living room with the kids.

"The hovawhat?" Betty asked confused about what Howard just said.

"Don't worry, you'll hear all about it." Lou assured Betty hanging up a "HAPPYBIRTHDAY" banner in the hallway.

As Lou walked away, the camera zommed to the door on the left and then transitioned to the basement. The basement had several prototypes of toys lying around while Stu was at his workbench working on the Hoverama for Tommy.

"Tommy's gonna love this." Stu said confident that his son will love his gift.

It soon faded to black and then went to the babies playing in the playpen while their parents watch (minus Stu for obvious reasons.). Tommy was crawling around with Ub, who was now in his hand, Phil and Lil were playing patty cake with each other and Chuckie was following a ball, which lead him to trip.

(A/N: If you like to know how Ub managed to meet back with Tommy, he mainly snuck out of the kitchen through the exit leading to the living room and the playpen and waited for Tommy and his friends.)

"Frisky little critters, aren't they?" Betty remarked noticing Ub being dragged around by Tommy. "Hey, Didi. Your boy seems to really like that toy Stu gave him."

"Oh, yes. Tommy's been spending a lot of time with it." Didi told Betty.

They then saw Spike in the backyard chewing on a teddy bear.

"Uh-oh. Looks like Spike's gonna tear that thing's leg off." Betty said.

"Oh, no! Spike! Spike! down, boy!" Didi ordered Spike as she, Betty and Howard all ran outside, catching Tommy's attention.

The babies were left alone where they all looked at each other.

"Chuckie, Phil, Lil. Last night, I've got just one thing to tell you." Tommy told his friends.

"What?" Phil and Lil asked as they and Chuckie leaned in closer to hear what Tommy has to say.

"I finally got prove that my toy's alive." Tommy said.

"Really?" Phil and Lil asked Tommy.

"Yep. And his name is Ub." Tommy said picking up Ub from the floor. "I talked to him last night and he told me that toys comes to life when the grown ups aren't around, except babies." Tommy kicked the ball he was playing with to Chuckie, who caught it.

"But why isn't he coming to life right now?" Chuckie asked Tommy rolling the ball back to Tommy.

"Maybe he's taking a nap." Tommy assumed looking at Ub and the other toys in the playpen. "He said that in order for toys to come to life to their owners, they must do it in a room without grown ups. Maybe if we get all of our toys into a room without grown ups, they can come to life."

"You mean our toys can move around on their own?" Lil asked Tommy looking at Ub.

Phile pressed the upper button on Ub's chest and made it say 'Adventure ho!'

"And talk without needing to press the buttons?" Phil asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's not such a good idea." Chuckie said warily. "Toys probably don't have it so good. They act all funny when they're broken."

"Act funny?" Phil and Lil came up to Chuckie from both sides and asked before turning to Tommy. "Let's do it!"

With that, their minds were set as they gathered up all the toys they could carry (including Ub) tried to leave the playpen, but Didi, Betty and Howard came back inside, to the babies' dismay.

"Oh, I almost forgot to put on their little party hats." Didi said coming in with a couple of party hats, putting one on Tommy's head while Betty put one each on Chuckie, Phil and Lil.

"Those'll stay on, oh, three minutes tops." Betty said.

Didi took out a camera and took pictures of the babies, who soon rubbed their eyes from the camera's flash.

"Hey, isn't it time to bust the pinata?" Betty asked Didi.

"Let's wait 'til all the kids get here." Didi said to Betty.

"Uh, who's missin'?" Betty asked.

"Emily, Jenny's daughter and Tommy's cousin, Angelica." Didi informed Betty as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, right, Emily and Angelica." Betty said remembering now.

"Angelica?!" The babies exclaimed in horror.

"'Angelica?'" Ub thought to himself indicating it might've been something bad.

The scene transitioned to a little girl sitting in the back seat of a car. This was Tommy's cousin, Angelica, who was on her way to Tommy's house for his birthday.

"When we get to the 'potty', Daddy, can I play with little Tommy?" Angelica asked her father, Drew Pickles acting seemingly innocent.

"Sure, sweetie." Drew assured Angelica. "Aunt Didi's baking a birthday cake. And there's gonna be a puppet show."

Angelica then turned her attention to the present for Tommy right next to her, having intentions of having it for herself.

"Uncle Stu says it's the best in the whole world." Drew said.

While her father wasn't paying attention, Angelica tried to reach over to the present.

Suddenly, Drew stopped the car, which stopped Angelica in the process.

"Well, here we are." Drew said getting out of the car while Angelica was acting innocent.

Meanwhile, Stu had finished his work on the Hoverama and was now wrapping it up when a messenger robot popped out from the wall saying "Doorbell" three times.

Stu rolled his stool over to a control panel, pulled a lever, turned a few dials and pressed a few buttons. After pressing a red button on the wall, a TV monitor came out from the wall and turned on, displaying Drew and Angelica by the front door.

"Great, Drew's here." Stu said glad that his brother attended the party as he was leaning on his stool.

At the front door, another TV monitor came out from the wall and moved up to Drew as it displayed Stu on the screen, who greeted him and Angelica.

"Hey, Big Bro." Stu greeted his brother, Drew. "Hi, Angelica."

Angelica simply posed innocently to Stu without a word.

"Where are ya, Stu?" Drew asked Stu.

"I'm down in the workshop finishing up Tommy's birthday present." Stu informed Drew. "Wait just a second. I'll be right up."

Stu shut off the monitor and went back upstair to answer the door. Stu then kissed Angelica on her forehead, who giggled.

"So, what are you working on this time?" Drew asked Stu as he and Angelica entered the house.

"I'm glad you asked me that question, Drew." Stu told Drew as Angelica walked off to the playpen. "One word: Hoverama."

"Hover-what?" Drew asked.

"It's a toy I invented for Tommy." Stu explained as Angelica reached the playpen. "It's got, I'm not kidding, three reverse fans thrusters, *picks up Angelica and places her in the playpen* all modded vertically, then three on the back to turn the thing."

As Stu was talking to Drew, the babies were backed up to the window away from Angelica, whose shadow loomed over Ub, who was lying in front of her.

"Come on downstairs, I'll show you. I'm just now wrapping it up." Stu told Drew as they walked into the kitchen.

At that very moment, Didi into the room with a party hat and her camera. She put the party hat on Angelica's head, who looked down and saw Ub on the floor and then kicked him away before Didi took a picture of her.

Angelica then pulled both Tommy and Chuckie toward her, holding them each by an armlock and then smiled as Didi took the picture and then walked away.

"Um...Um...Hi, Angelica." Tommy nervously greeted his cousin, whose expression changed to show she didn't seemed fond of him. "Say, do you know anything about toys?"

Angelica pushed Tommy and Chuckie away and walked up to the latter.

"Listen up, dummy." Angelica told Tommy. "This may be your birthday, but when the presents are open, I get first dibs on the toys."

"Oh, yeah? And what makes you think you get to play with the birthday kid's toys first?" Ub's voice said to Angelica offscreen.

"Who said that?" Angelica demanded at the babies to see who talked back at her. The babies, however, were looking both ways to see who was the one that talked back at Angelica.

When Angelica turned back to Tommy, she was caught completely offguard by the sight of Ub standing on his own.

"Gepetto, look. I'm a real boy." Ub said to Angelica quoting and impersonating as Pinocchio.

Angelica screamed in terror at the sight of the toy coming to life in front of her and she dropped to the floor backwards while Chuckie, Phil and Lil were astonished by what they saw as Ub stepped up to Angelica and stood on her belly while she trembled in fear.

"I mean, really, kid? Playing with your own cousin's toys on their own birthday? I think it's time we had a talk, young lady." Ub said to Angelica.

"But-But-But-" Angelica could only say.

"You're probably thinking 'toys can't move!' and yeah, we don't usually move in front of humans. In fact, it's never been done." Ub explained. "But you... you are such a-"

"But Ub, you said babies were an exception." Tommy reminded Ub about what he told him the previous night.

"I did? Oh-Oh, right, I did! I-I forgot." Ub assured.

"But why didn't you come to life to me and my friends earlier?" Tommy then asked Ub.

"Yeah, and the other toys?" Phil and Lil asked.

"Well, you see, the truth is... I lied." Ub confessed.

Tommy gasped at this revelation.

"Lied?" Phil, Lil and Chuckie exclaimed in shock.

"But why?" Tommy asked almost tearing up.

Ub sighed realizing there was no use hiding the truth.

"Okay, you got me. I guess its time I told you all the truth." Ub confessed as it flashed back to the same time that the previous flashback was set in, only an hour earlier. "See, Tommy, I'm not really a prototype toy that was originally being sold off to a toy manufacturer, I actually don't know where I came from, to be perfectly honest with you kids. I was found from within a crater deep in the middle of the woods outside of town where I was found by some guy who was checking out the crater." Ub explained. "He saw how unique I was and thought I was a prototype toy that someone had discarded and so he decided to make himself look like he invented me and so he took me to his car and drove off." It then flashed back to the present. "And that's pretty much how I got here. I'm sorry, Tommy, I should've been more honest with you about who I am. And the reason I've been trying to leave was because I wanted to go back to where I was found and hopefully find answers to my origin."

"But can't you stay for a little longer? We promise we won't tell." Tommy asked.

"Sorry, but I have to go. I mean, if there was a way for me to make your toys to life or, heck, turn you guys into toys, then I'd be happy to do so-" Ub said.

"We get to turn into toys?" Chuckie asked.

"You mean I could be a doll?" Angelica asked intrigued rising up from the floor and held up Ub.

"And be stuffed aminals?" Phil said.

"And be bouncing balls?" Lil said.

"Could I even play with Cynthia?" Angelica asked.

Phil and Lil then nodded yes.

"Let's do it!" Angelica said dropping Ub.

"Yeah! Let's be toys!" Tommy said excited.

Ub let out a worried moan as he realized what he got himself into.

As the scene faded to black, we then jump to Ub drawing a piece of paper with a red crayon while the babies and Angelica watch. He was laying out a plan for him to be able to "turn" the kids into toys. Spike was watching this from in the kitchen, but then turned his attention to Tommy's birthday cake right next to Betty.

"That is one hefty hunk of healthfood." Betty remarked on Tommy's birthday cake.

"Puppets, puppets, puppets. Where are those puppets?" Didi said walking by still anxious about the puppet show.

"Stay cool. Deed." Betty said to Didi.

As Betty and Didi were talking, Tommy and Ub sneak out of the playpen and walk away from the kitchen to avoid Didi and Betty.

"Betty, my future as a mother depends on this party and the party depends on the puppet show, and the puppeteers were supposed to be here... What? 13- No, 14 minutes ago!" Didi told Betty where at that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Maybe that's them now." Betty assumed.

Didi went to and answered the door, in hopes of it being the puppet show. Tommy and Ub spot Didi stepping out of the kitchen and then escape from her sight through the kitchen entrance in the hallway just as Didi reached the door. However, instead, it was another neighborhood family attending Tommy's birthday. It consisted of a husband, a wife and a daughter, who was holding a potluck.

"Jenny! Glad you could make it!" Didi said to the wife recognizing her and her husband.

"Thank you for inviting us, Didi!" Jenny said to Didi happy to see her as she and the rest of her family entered the house. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"I was. I thought you were the puppet show. They were supposed to be here about 15 minutes ago." Didi told Jenny before she turned to the daughter. "And how are you doing today, Emily?"

(A/N: This is Family Guy Fan writer 15's OC, Emily, where she is a 4-year-old girl and friend of the Rugrats)

"Nothing much, Mrs. Pickles." Emily answered Didi. "Hey, where can I put my pot-luck at?"

"Over at the kitchen table." Didi told Emily directing her to the kitchen.

Emily walked over to the kitchen through the entrance that Tommy and Ub went into, who were right beside the entrance, which Emily didn't see them since the kitchen door hid the two from her sight as she walked over to and placed her potluck on the table. She soon spotted Spike trying to eat her potluck, but Grandpa Lou pulled on his collar before he took a bite.

"Hold on there, Spike. That stuff ain't for dogs like you." Grandpa Lou told Spike. "Little Emily here made that for everyone. Besides, that stuff has chocolate in it and do you know what happens to dogs when they eat chocolate."

Spike understood Grandpa Lou's warning and whimpered a little as Lou let go of his collar while he walked off away from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Mr. Pickles." Emily thanked Grandpa Lou giving him a hug.

"Your welcome, sprout." Grandpa Lou replied.

Emily exited the kitchen through the exit leading to the living room and was about to join her friends in the playpen when Angelica spotted her and ran up to her.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Angelica said to Emily in a mocking manner when she suddenly lifted up Emily's party dress revealing she was wearing her tradmark diaper underneath. "Aww, still can't get out of your diapies, Late Bloomer?"

Angelica laughed as Emily quickly forced her dress down.

"Knock it off! I've already told you to quit calling me that!" Emily told Angelica irritated. "How would you like it if you were called that?"

"Well, then I would feel like the wrong person." Angelica replied.

Emily simply rolled her eyes at Angelica's statement and then joined the babies in the playpen.

"Hi, Emily!" The babies greeted Emily.

"Hi, guys!" Emily greeted back happy to see them. "Are you looking forward to the puppet show?"

"I don't know, Emily. It seems really scary." Chuckie said.

"Oh, don't be scared, Chuckie. Puppets are just stitched-up clothing made to entertain us, especially the birthday boy." Emily reassured Chuckie. "Speaking of which, where is he anyway?"

"He went upstairs with Ub to find a room where they can turn into toys." Phil told Emily.

"Who's Ub?" Emily asked.

"Tommy's new toy." Lil told Emily. "He comes to life when the grown ups aren't around."

Emily wasn't sure what to think about the babies' story.

Back in the kitchen, Tommy and Ub were about to leave when the doorbell rang and Didi went to answer it, forcing Tommy and Ub to retreat back into the kitchen.

Didi answered the door, hoping this time it was the puppet show and the puppeteers. However, it was instead her mother, Minka and her father, Boris. Minka then kissed her daughter hello as she and Boris stepped in.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Didi greeted her parents happy to see them.

"And where is Tommy, may I ask?" Minka asked Didi wanting to see her grandson as she stumbled into the hallway and into the kitchen.

Back in the kitchen, Tommy and Ub were still there hiding and waiting for everyone in the hallway to leave so they could find a room in the house.

"Okay, kid, this might take longer than we thought. As soon as the hallway's clear, we-" Ub told Tommy before he looked from behind, noticing the door opening and then went lifeless as Minka entered the room, picked up Tommy and she and Boris kissed him. Minka then lightly pinched Tommy's cheek.

"Hi, Boris. Hi, Minka." Stu greeted Boris and Minka while he was walking through the kitchen to the living room with his gift for Tommy all wrapped up. "Great, everyone's here. Let's open the Hover-Let's open the presents."

Stu, Boris and Minka then exit the kitchen with Tommy in Minka's arms. Tommy sadly watched Ub lying on the floor as he (Tommy) was being taken away.

In the living room, everyone was gathered around a pile of Tommy's presents when Stu, Boris and Minka joined them. Minka then placed Tommy down next to Didi.

"Hey, Tommy! There you are! I was about to look all over for you!" Emily said to Tommy happy to see him. "By the way, I got you something."

Emily then picked up and offered her present to Tommy, which she unwrapped to reveal it to be a toy rocket ship, to Tommy's delight.

"Ohh, Emily! How thoughtful! Thank you, Emily, I'm sure Tommy will love it!" Didi thanked Emily.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Pickles." Emily said back to Didi.

"Let's see. This one's from Drew." Didi said picking up Drew's present and unwrapped it to reveal it was a toy fire truck, which Tommy smiled in delight again.

"Gee, Drew, do you really think this will stimulate a small kid's imagination? I mean, what does it do? Heh. Where are the batteries?" Stu then asked Drew unimpressed.

Phil and Lil then walked over to Tommy's new toy fire truck whilst Tommy backed away as they picked it up and started a tug-a-war over it.

"Uh, Betty? Aren't you gonna... do something about their feud?" Jenny asked Betty concerned about Phil and Lil's tug-a-war.

"Awe, come on, Jen. It's just a little fire truck. What harm could it do?" Betty reassured Jenny.

Angelica then ended the tug-a-war by greedily snatching it away from Phil and Lil and walking away with it.

"Hey, Tommy, here's something from your old dad. Watch this, Drew." Stu said to Tommy, then Drew kneeing down to unwrap his present, which of course was the Hoverama, which resembled a flying saucer.

"What is that thing?" Boris asked in confusion.

"This is the Hoverama." Stu stated.

"Stu, are you off your nut? Tommy's not old enough for that gizmo. Heck, I'm not even old enough for it." Grandpa Lou said to Stu as Tommy looked at it in wonder.

"Anyone can work this thing, Pop. Here, let me show you." Stu said to his father pulling out the Hoverama's remote and then tried to get it to turn on. However, nothing happened.

Stu then looked back at everyone, who were all staring at him.

"Uh, Mr. Pickles. Are there any batteries in the remote?" Emily asked Stu.

Taking Emily's advice, Stu turned the remote around and popped open the lid to find no batteries inside.

"Oh. Heh, I guess I forgot the batteries." Stu said seeing Emily was right as he checked his pockets for any batteries. "Now, where'd I put those little-?"

Boris and Minka shook their heads at what they were seeing and decided to leave the room.

"Oh, Stu. I'm sure once you get it running, the hobo-whatzitz will be Tommy's favorite toy." Didi said to Stu as she patted Tommy's head.

While no one was watching, Chuckie took the Hoverama's remote out of curiosity.

"Uh, say, why don't we open Howard's present?" Didi then suggested unwrapping Howard's present, which revealed it to be what seemed to be a baby monitor called the "Baby Talkie".

"It's a two-way cellular baby monitor." Howard explained picking up the box. "You put this one into the baby's bedroom and you take this one with you so you can hear if the baby cries or something."

"Yeah, I've heard about those things." Stu said recognizing the product.

"Only this one applies the latest technology. You can even talk back to the baby hands free." Howard continued.

"Wow. Can I see it?" Drew asked, which Howard allowed giving him one of the baby talkies. "Squadron Leader, this is Concrete Cowboy. Do you copy, over?"

Grandpa Lou then took the other talkie and responded back to Drew.

"Uh, that's a 10-4, Cowboy. I copy you loud and clear." Grandpa Lou said to Drew. "Say, this is kinda nifty."

"Listen, let's take 'em out back and see what they can really do." Stu insisted.

Stu, Drew and Lou walked out of the living room to test out the baby talkies.

"And here's a nice feature. These units are voice-activated, have a built-in loudness control, and come with four..." Howard said to the guys following them as his voice drifted off while he left the room.

It then panned to Didi and Betty watching the kids play with Tommy's presents.

"Where's Tommy?!" Didi gasped.

Tommy was crawling to the kitchen where Ub was beside the kitchen wall having waited for Tommy.

Tommy was glad to rejoin Ub as both reached out for each other, but Didi picked up Tommy at the last second and walked away from the kitchen.

"Oh, you still have all these wonderful presents to open." Didi told Tommy affectionately placing him down next to a stack of unopened presents.

Tommy stared at the presents and then turned back to the kitchen, seeing Ub watching him. Tommy teared up and then started crying.

Ub didn't want to see Tommy cry any longer and snuck underneath the table holding Tommy's birthday cake. This proved to help with the tablecloth hiding Ub underneath. Emily, however, was the only one that saw Ub going behind the tablecloth.

"Yes, sweetie, yes." Didi said to Tommy picking him up and trying to comfort him, but failing as she turned to Betty. "*whispers to Betty* This party is a disaster."

Ub peeked from behind the corner of the drawer next to the table holding the cake he was underneath and saw Didi was walking to the other end of the drawer, to which he squeezed into the tight space behind the drawer and crawled through the space to the other side.

"Aww, I wouldn't say that, Deed." Betty reassured Didi. "I never seen those men so happy."

"I'd never live up to the kind of mother I want to be." Didi said to Betty. "You know? Like those moms on TVs."

"Come on, Didi. TV is TV. We're real." Betty stated.

As Betty said that, the doorbell rang, catching Didi offguard.

"The puppeteers!" Didi exclaimed putting Tommy down and heading over to the dorr to answer. At the door was a caterer.

"This the Pickles' residence?" The caterer asked.

"Are you the puppeteers?" Didi asked.

"Do I look like one, lady?" The caterer asked back. "Put it in the living room, Leo."

"Well, if you're not the puppeteers, where are they?" Didi asked the caterer as two other caterers were carrying the puppet show stage into the house.

"Invoice says 'stage' and 'puppets'." The caterer said reading from the clipboard he had with him. "I don't see nothin' about puppeteers."

"But what good is a stage and puppets without puppeteers?" Didi asked again as Stu came to the door with the baby talkie.

"Sign here, Mac." The caterer told Stu, who signed the paperwork as the other caterers had left the house and entered the truck." Have a nice day."

Didi closed the door and turned to Stu, who was still playing with the baby talkie.

"Now' that's a big 10-4 there, saddle-" Lou said to Stu through the baby talkie before Didi irritantly swiped it off Stu's hands.

"All men report to base immediately!" Didi ordered into the baby talkie.

"Gee, Deed, that's not the right lingo at all." Stu said to Didi.

"Stu, we're in big trouble." Didi informed Stu.

"What? We're out of batteries?" Stu guessed.

"No." Didi answered as the men came back into the living room. "Apparently, we booked the stage and the puppets, but not the puppeteers."

"Good. Let's just get right down to eating cake." Lou said.

"Say, I got an idea! Why don't Drew and I do the show?" Stu suggested hatching up a plan.

"Oh, no, not this investment banker!" Drew disapproved.

"Remember what happened the last time you boys put on a show?" Lou asked Stu and Drew about a previous event.

"Aw, heck, Pop, my arm healed and Drew sees almost perfectly out of that eye." Stu reassured his father. "Besides, we were 8 or 9 years old then. Come on, bro, we can do fairy tale finales."

"Well..." Drew muttered.

"Great. Everyone to the living room." Stu said and told everyone, which they all did.

Betty, Howard and Didi, who was holding Tommy, all sat on the couch while the kids sat on the floor. Angelica scooched over to and bumped into Lil, who bumped into Phil.

Stu and Drew were now behind the stage as Stu opened the curtain and brings out a jester puppet.

"Ahem. We now present for your entertainment, the climactic scene from the classic 'Little Red Riding Hood'." Stu told his audience as the jester with a high-pitched voice as he pulled the puppet down. "Knock, knock, knock."

Drew was playing as the Big Bad Wolf disguised as the Grandmother.

"Who's there?" Drew as the Wolf asked in a low-pitched voice.

"It is me, Little Red Riding Hood." Stu as Little Red Riding Hood answered.

"Uh...Umm...Come in..." Drew as the Wolf said, though he seemed to be having trouble with his lines.

Stu then came in as Little Red Riding Hood.

"Grandma, what big eyes you haves." Little Red Riding Hood (Stu) said to the Wolf (Drew).

"Why, thank you." The Wolf (Drew) thanked Little Red Riding Hood.

"Grandma, what big ears you have." Little Red Riding Hood (Stu) said to the Wolf (Drew).

"...Y-Yes, they're for hearing..." The Wolf (Drew) said again having a little trouble in his delivery.

"No, no, it's 'they're better to hear you, my dear'." Stu then broke out of character and corrected Drew unable to tolerate Drew's sloppy performance.

"No, it isn't." Drew denies.

"Of course, it is." Stu insisted.

"I beg to differ." Drew remarked.

"Hey, don't get uppity with me, okay?" Stu argued with Drew hitting his Wolf puppet with the small basket of his Little Red Riding Hood puppet.

"Uppity? You callin' me, uppity?" Drew argued at Stu.

"Yeah, 'cause you are uppity." Stu argued back. "You were uppity the last time we did this, too, but at least then you knew your lines!"

"Hey, I didn't even want to do this in the first place! It was your idea!" Drew argued back.

While Stu and Drew were arguing and everyone else was busy watching the puppet show, Ub came out from the tight space behind the bookshelf and tried to sneak over to Tommy. He then noticed some discarded wrapping paper nearby and used it as a disguise to avoid getting caught as he headed over to Tommy. Tommy, in the meanwhile, decided to sneak away from the group so that he can meet up with Ub, whom he assumed was still in the kitchen. The other babies (and Angelica) noticed him sneaking off and he directed them to follow him. During which, both the babies and Ub passed by each other without realizing it as Tommy and the other babies headed for the kitchen and Ub headed for the couch.

Both parties reached their destinations as Tommy entered the kitchen, but found Ub wasn't around and assumed he was hiding behind the furniture. Ub, meanwhile, reached to the back of the couch and removed the wrapping paper he was hiding in. He soon spotted the babies by the door to the kitchen, which prompted him to check the front of the couch to confirm they were no longer there as he peeked from the left corner of the couch. As he slipped back to the back of the couch, he soon found Emily right in front of him staring at him in amazement.

"Wow, the babies were right. You really are alive-" Emily said in amazement until Ub covered her mouth, trying to shush her.

"Keep it quiet." Ub insisted, which she nodded as he looked up to check and see if the adults heard her. "Alright, now, have you seen a couple of toddlers running around?"

"Oh, you must've come here for Tommy." Emily realized. "Well, I'm afraid you passed him as well as the other babies, even Angelica."

"What? Where?" Ub asked.

"They went to the kitchen to help find you. But I saw you leave and hide underneath the table with that big cake up there." Emily pointed to Tommy's birthday cake.

"Aw, that's just great." Ub exclaimed irritated by his situation until he was tapped from behind.

It turned out to be Tommy's new toy firetruck, which too had sentient life but didn't speak.

"Wait, the firtruck's alive, too?!" Ub exclaimed at seeing the firetruck being sentient. "Holy cow, then that means I do have the power to bring toys to life!"

The firetruck, however, used its ladder to nod no.

"Wait, you weren't brought to life by me?" Ub asked and the firetruck nodded yes. "So, that means toys are sentient just like me."

The firetruck then directed its ladder to the kitchen.

"What, you want to go and see if Tommy's in the kitchen? Is that it?" Ub asked the firetruck guessing its intentions, which were proven correct when the firetruck used its ladder to nod yes. "Okay, sure. But I think I have more for you to do..."

It then cut to the parents still watching the puppet show as Emily came out from behind the couch pretending to play with the firetruck and while they were preoccupied, she then let the firetruck go to the kitchen and ran back to the back of the couch.

"Did you guys get to the kitchen?" Ub asked.

"Yep. And its looking for Tommy right now, all part of the plan, right?" Emily confirmed.

"Okay, good. Then, we'll just wait here until it gets back." Ub said.

"In the kitchen, the firetruck spotted Tommy by Spike's bowl and decided to go back to Ub and Emily through the other exit out of the kitchen thinking it would act as a shortcut, where it ran into the other babies and Angelica.

"Tommy?" Chuckie asked the firetruck checking to see if it really was Tommy as a toy.

"It works! He's a toy already!" Phil said thinking the firetruck is Tommy.

The firetruck was confused by what they were talking about and didn't know what to do.

"What's it like being a toy, Tommy?" Chuckie asked the firetruck out of curiousity.

"Are you gonna play around the house all day?" Phil then asked.

"And bump into walls?" Lil asked.

"There's still me and my Cynthia doll. Would you get Ub to do the same thing to me?" Angelica then asked eager to play with her Cynthia doll as a toy herself.

The firetruck couldn't take it and went right back into the kitchen.

"Wait! Tommy!" Angelica cried out for the firetruck.

"We wanna be toys, too!" Phil called out.

The babies entered the kitchen and found Tommy in the middle of the room while the firetruck exited the kitchen on the other entrance.

"Tommy! You changed back!" Chuckie said to Tommy believing his transformed back into a human.

"Changed back from what?" Tommy turned to the others and asked Chuckie.

"A toy." Chuckie replied.

"Nope, I never was a toy." Tommy informed his friends (and cousin). "I looked all over the kitchen for Ub and there's no sign of him in here."

"But I wanted to play with my toys!" Lil said crying.

"And I wanted to play with Cynthia." Angelica said acting a little more annoyed than sad like Lil.

Tommy then figured Ub might've gone into the living room to try and find him, but he soon spotted the top shelf and realized he hadn't looked up there.

"Hey, maybe Ub is up there!" Tommy assumed pointing at the top shelf.

Back in the living room, Ub and Emily were still waiting for the firetruck to return. Un then took a look from behind the couch and spotted the firetruck now by the other end of the bookshelf. He soon appointed Emily to go get it and the latter soon did as she stumbled over and retrieved the firetruck and like last time, the adults didn't even notice her and were more focused on Stu and Drew arguing.

"Those were my baseball cards! Mine! And you traded them to Widey for that stupid hat!" Stu agrued at Drew.

"Yeah, I traded them! And I'd trade them again! If you wanted them so bad, you shouldn't have left them in my room-" Drew argued back.

"That's enough out of both of you!" Grandpa Lou finally intervened using the Woodsman puppet t break them up. "Break it up or I'll can both your hides!"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the babies were trying to reach the top shelf to see if Ub was there.

"How 'bout now?" Chuckie called out to Tommy, who was on top of Angelica.

"Still can't reach it!" Tommy called back.

"What do you weigh now, 25 pounds?" Angelica complained carrying Tommy before calling to the other babies. "I can't go any higher!"

"Wait!" Chuckie said taking out the remote to the Hoverama and applying the batteries. He soon activated the remote and pulled the lever back.

In the living room, the firetruck had informed them of Tommy's presence in the kitchen.

"Right! Time to head to the kitchen a-" Ub said before he and Emily soon noticed the Hoverama floating in the air. "What's going on with that thing?"

"I think someone's using the Hoverama." Emily assumed as the Hoverama then hovered over to the kitchen. "And its heading straight for the kitchen."

Ub then climbed on top of the couch and managed to grab hold of the Hoverama and sat down on top of it after climbing on board.

"Wow, this seems like a perfect UFO." Ub commented on the aircraft.

"Hey, wait for me!" Emily exclaimed as she followed Ub to the kitchen while Stu and Drew continued arguing.

The Hoverama entered the kitchen with Ub riding it as it reached Tommy.

"What the heck are you guys doing up there?!" Ub asked Tommy and Angelica.

"Don't worry, Ub. We're going to get you down!" Tommy hollered at the top shelf, still thinking Ub was up there.

"Hey, Tommy, you might want to look behind you." Angelica told Tommy seeing Ub on the Hoverama.

Tommy then turned his head and found Ub on the Hoverama.

"Ub? But we thought you were up there." Tommy said to Ub pointing at the top shelf. "But why are you on my daddy's toy?"

"Me and Emily followed it here and it lead to you guys." Ub explained. "Now that we've celebrated our little reunion party, let's say we get down now. Mind helping me off this thing?"

Tommy smiled at having found his new friend.

"Push it forward, Chuckie!" Tommy called out to Chuckie, who then moved the Hoverama close to Ub, but slowly. "Little more!"

Tommy and Ub both reached their hands out to each other as Chuckie tried as carefully as possible to move the Hoverama to Tommy.

"Almost there!" Ub said.

"Just a little more!" Tommy said also.

"He said more, Chuckie!" Phil said irritated by Chuckie's slow pace and tried to take the remote away.

This, however, caused the Hoverama to turn to its left and bent its antenna, hitting Tommy and causing him to almost fall off of Angelica.

"Tommy!" Ub exclaimed lunging out and managing to grab hold of Tommy from the back of his overalls while his legs were wrapped around the now bent antenna of the Hoverama.

Angelica was starting to lose her balance and grabbed hold of Tommy's feet as the others stare in shock.

"Heeeeelp!" Ub screamed.

Chuckie tried to get the Hoverama to lower down to the ground safely, but couldn't get it to work right.

"Now look what you've done. Let me fix it." Lil told Chuckie swiping the remote away and tried to do it herself.

"NOOO!" Emily shouted, but it was too late.

Lil pushed the lever forward, causing the Hoverama to fly past a bag of flour, which Angelica loses her grip and falls into, resulting in her getting coated with flour.

"This is your idea of fixing it?!" Ub questioned Lil's methods.

"You know, Angelica, you're not sweet enough to be a cake, although you'd make a great ghost for Halloween." Emily told Angelica.

"Aw, shut up, Emily." Angelica talked back at Emily.

Lil continued configuring with the controls (as in pushing and pulling the lever back and forth) trying to get both Tommy and Ub down to ground level. Tommy and Ub flew around the kitchen, Tommy pushed on the fridge's ice dispenser with one of his feet pouring out a few ice cubes as Angelica dusted the flour off of her.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna bring them over water." Chuckie said taking back the remote.

Tommy and Ub flew by the sink as Tommy then caught the hose, accidentally spraying water in Ub's face. Fortunately, Ub still kept his grip on Tommy, but Tommy lost his grip on the hose as it started going out of control spraying everywhere.

"We better try another pass." Chuckie then suggested as Phil and Lil stared at him with a look screaming "I told you so" as they crossed their arms.

"Yeah, please do!" Ub said to Chuckie.

The duo then flew by the counter and Tommy accidentally knocks several stuff of of it, including cans, jars and other kitchenware. Tommy then grabbed onto Emily's potluck and accidentally knocked over the stack of plates from the table.

"*gasps* MY CREAM PUFFS!" Emily gasped.

The Hoverama stopped for a moment as Tommy was hanging from Ub's hands by the suspender of his overalls with Emily's potluck still in his hands while Ub was still hanging from the antenna by his legs wrapped around it. Emily and Angelica stared at Tommy and Ub while the kitchen was now a big mess.

"I think you better try lower this time." Lil suggested.

"No, higher!" Phil insisted.

"Lower!" Lil argued.

"Higher!" Phil argued.

"Please! I'm trying to concentrate!" Chuckie told Lil and Phil.

Soon, the Hoverama started up again, causing Tommy to let go of Emily's potluck. Emily then grabbed a nearby oven tray and then slides to her belly just in time for the cream puffs to land safely in the tray.

"Door! Door!" Tommy and Ub called out to Chuckie as the Hoverama was approaching the kitchen door.

Phil and Lil ran past Chuckie to the kitchen door where they manage to push it open on time for Tommy and Ub to fly through.

"Thank you!" Ub thanked the twins as he flew past them.

Back in the living room, Didi was helping Stu and Drew with solving their unsolved differences they had when they were children.

"Now you, Stu. Don't hold back." Didi said to Stu, petting his Little Red Riding Hood puppet.

"Tony Bow-Wow was my favorite stuffed toy." Stu said as his voice as he broke into tears and sniffed. Unbeknownst to the adults, the Hoverama flew into the living room with Tommy and Ub still hanging onto it. "Why'd you have to go and rip his ears off? *Stu's voice broke as started tearing up*"

The Hoverama flew over Tommy's birthday cake as Spike watched both Tommy and Ub hanging from above.

"It was wrong, Stu, I was only four." Drew told Stu also breaking into tears. "Can you forgive me?"

Spike then ran up to below the Hoverama allowing Ub to drop Tommy safely on Spike's back. Ub was still hanging from the Hoverama's antenna as he and the Hoverama land on Tommy's birthday cake. The impact then caught the adults' attention.

"Oh, no, my cake!" Didi exclaimed in distraught and ran up to it. "The party's ruined, my perfect carrot cake is destroyed and the puppet show is a disaster!"

"Actually, I thought it was a very spirited performance." Howard remarked.

"Yeah, I thought we were trying to entertain the kids, not do a breakdown on Stu and Drew's childhood." Wilbur agreed.

in response to that, Didi, Betty and Jenny stared angrily at the two.

"Oof, just kidding." Howard said backing off along with Wilbur.

Tommy then got off from Spike and went over to what used to be his birthday cake to check and see if Ub was okay. When he saw there was no sign of him, he thought he felt he had lost one of his friends and turned to his mother for grief as she picked him up. Stu then went over to Didi.

"Great party, huh? Too bad about the cake, though." Stu said when he realized the Hoverama was still in the cake. He then went over and pulled the Hoverama out of the cake, where he ended up getting some bits of the cake's frosting on his clothes. "Oh, no! My other favorite shirt!" Stu then spotted Ub in the cake as well. "Hey, how'd this thing get in here?" He then retrieved Ub from the frosting-covered mess and cleaned him off. "Hey, champ. Look what I found."

Tommy saw that Ub made it after all and reunited with his new friend as Didi and Stu smiled at Tommy's cheerful attitude.

It then panned back to the cake as Jewish music plays where Boris walked over to it. He decides to have a taske of the cake as he sticks his finger into it and tastes it when he is joined by his wife, Minka, who also gets a taste of the cake.

"What kind of cake is this? It should have been chocolate." Boris said disapproving of its flavor. "In the old country, you never have carrot cake at a birthday party."

"This isn't the old country or haven't you noticed, Mr. Chocolate-cake?" Minka then argued with him.

"For your information, Yenta, chocolate cake is international!" Boris argued.

"Hff, suddenly, he's Mr. International!" Minka argued it panned to the babies, Angelica, Emily and Ub, where the latter had told them all the truth.

"So, you can't turn us into toys?" Tommy asked Ub.

"I'm afraid so. And I'm sorry for following along with it. It was a misunderstanding and I shouldn't do that to you. It'll never happen again. And sorry about your birthday, kiddo."

"Yeah, sorry it didn't go as planned." Emily said to Tommy.

"It's okay." Tommy assured Ub and Emily. "I just thought maybe I could be a toy so that I could grow closer to you, Ub."

"What? Kid, you don't need to do that. You guys are already my friends and it didn't require any magic mumbo jumbo to prove otherwise."

Tommy was glad to hear that Ub was his friend, but realized that eventually he would still like to leave and return to the crater in the forest.

"So, I'm guessing you're gonna go back to the woods to find out where you came from, Ub?"

Before Ub could answer, he went inanimate as Grandpa Lou came in and placed down a plate of leftover birthday cake for the kids to eat. They decided maybe to eat first before their answer and each got bits of the cake to snack on, only to soon spit it out in disgust. Emily and Phil, however, seemed to enjoy the cake instead.

"You know, I kinda like it." Phil said having developed a taste for the cake.

"Me, too." Emily agreed.

"What's it gonna be, toy? Stay or go?" Angelica asked Ub.

Tommy soon noticed that Ub's hand was directing one of them to press his nose, which Tommy did so resulting in Ub's toy functions to activate as he rose up and started walking around like a wind-up toy.

"Let's all follow the leader now!" Ub said pretending to be a toy, confirming that he will stay, to the childrens' delight.

They then started following him as the camera moves back to Boris and Minka still arguing and then to Stu, Didi and Grandpa Lou watching them. Stu looked down at the kids and smiled seeing they were having fun. Stu then tapped Didi's shoulder, directing her to the babies.

Boris and Minka then turned and see the children, causing them to stop arguing as they joined Stu, Didi and Grandpa Lou.

Didi then pulls out her camera and hands it to Lou as she and everyone else gathered around the playful babies for a family photo and took the picture.

It then transitions to the photo now part of the family photo album where it pans over to other photos taken that day, including Angelica's pose with Tommy and Chuckie from earlier, the kitchen a mess as a result of the Hoverama incident, Tommy and Spike with Ub in his hand, Stu and Drew posing with their puppets, Phil and Lil, Angelica and Emily together and lastly Tommy having fallen asleep on the floor with Ub in his hand. The photo album was then closed by Ub.

"Goodnight, folks!" Ub greeted the audience as the episode faded to black and came to an end.

(A/N: Special thanks goes to Family Guy Fan writer 15 for helping with the episode's writing and for Emily's character. I also hope this new series of mine becomes just as a success as my previous series, Family Guy JT. So, please leave your own personal thoughts on this retelling of the classic Nicktoons series by yours truly and let me know if you want it to continue or not. And as always, thank you very much for reading my story.)


	2. Barbecue Story

The episode began with insects in a forest of grass.

"Hello and welcome to today's episode of "Bugs in the Grass"." Ub narrated offscreen impersonating as a nature documentary host. "Our journey begins with the buzzing of a North American honeybee as it flies through the grass forest needing to get back to work before its boss catches slacking off on the job. Next, we have the caterpillar, crawling up the tallest of blades of grass in search of nourishing food and-Oh, I see a barkyard beetle has your attention, has it?"

It then showed a close-up of Tommy's eye looking at the beetle before zooming out to reveal the rest of his face. Ub was next to him inanimate as it turned out he was simply narrating in his head.

"Yes, the barkyard beetle is a fascinating specimen, as its mandibles are said to- Wait, Tommy, what are you doing?" Ub continued to narrate until he saw Tommy picking up the beetle. "Put that thing back. Don't do what I think you're about to do!" Tommy was then about to eat the beetle. "No, no, no, no-" Ub then intervened and grabbed the beetle Tommy was about to devour.

"Tommy!" Didi called out to Tommy causing Ub to go inanimate again, though he still had the beetle in his hand as Didi picked Tommy up from the ground and snatched the insect from his hand. "Don't eat that. You don't know where it's been." Didi then tossed the beetle away, unaware that Ub was still holding on to it.

It then showed both Grandpa Lou and Boris having a conversation with each other.

"And then we'd walk 15 miles in the snow to-" Grandpa Lou was telling Boris some stories of his youth when Ub bounced off of the former's head. "Yowch! What the sam hill was that?-" As he asked that, the beetle from earlier landed on his nose. "Dagnabbit!" Lou flicked the bug off his nose.

It then cut to Drew chatting with Howard.

"So, then we took the windfall profit, we invested in CDs and money markets and it's a-" Drew said to Howard before Ub bounced off of Drew's head. "Oww! What was-" He then saw the beetle Lou flicked off now on his left shoulder. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Howard knocked the beetle off of Drew's shoulder where elsewhere Ub then landed facedown on the ground nearby a barbeque grill while the beetle landed instead on Spike's nose and then crawled up his head. Spike didn't seem to mind nor did he seem to notice Ub nearby as he was more focused on Stu cooking some burgers on his grill.

"I love a good barbeque." Stu said to himself as he then took out his video camera and filmed Betty at the buffet table, who waved. He then filmed Angelica on a swing and Didi putting Tommy in the playpen with Chuckie, Phil and Lil and then everyone else at the party.

"How are those turkey patties, Stu?" Didi came up to Stu and asked him.

"Great, honey. They'll be ready in no time." Stu answered.

"What's with Spike?" Didi then asked noticing Spike eyeing the grill.

"Aw, nothing, dear, he just wants one of these burgers. But hey, you can't have everything you want in life.

A bit of sauce dropped from the grill and landed on the back of Ub's head scolding him as he tried not to wail in agony from the burning hot pain until Spike helped lick off the sauce and stopped the pain as Stu pet Spike. "Can you, big fella?"

Ub then actvated one of the buttons on his chest, letting out one of his catchphrases. "Yee-haw! Let's go rattle up the sheep!"

"Oh, there's Tommy's toy. I better go give this to him." Didi said discovering Ub and then taking him to the playpen with the others.

"I hate barbeques. There's nothing for us to do." Lil complained while she and Phil watched outside.

"I know. Let's play with my new ball." Tommy recommended as he went over to and picked up said toy and showed it to his friends.

They all, except Ub, stared in awe at Tommy's new ball. Ub, however, was somewhat surprised by Tommy picking favorites.

"Wow, Tommy! Where'd you get it?" Chuckie asked.

"My grandpa gave it to me. Next to Ub, it's my favorite toy in the whole, wide world and its fun." Tommy told Chuckie. "Here, Chuckie, catch!" Tommy tossed the ball to Chuckie.

Chuckie was about to catch the ball, which was falling from the air, when suddenly Angelica swiped it away, to everyone's surprise.

"Nice toy." Angelica commented on the ball.

"Gimme my ball, Angelica!" Tommy demanded.

"Ask me nice." Angelica insisted.

"Angelica, Tommy and Ub are serious. Just give them back the ball." Emily came up having witnessed the situation.

"And why should I listen to you? You're clearly one of the babies." Angelica talked back at Emily. "Besides, Tommy didn't ask nice."

"I keep telling you, I'm not a late bloomer!" Emily corrected her in irritation.

"Then why do you wear diapies?" Angelica asked as she lifted Emily's skirt, exposing said diaper.

"Knock it off!" Emily told off Angelica pushing her skirt down. "It's because of that incident at the playground many days ago."

"Anyway, how about you just give your cousin his ball back now?" Ub asked.

"Gimme me back!" Tommy demanded.

"Say pretty please with sugar on top." Angelica told Tommy.

"Fine. Pretty please with sugar on top. Now-" Ub said.

"Gimme my ball!" Tommy demanded again.

"Now say Angelica is the nicest, prettiest, best person in the whole wide world." Angelica then said.

"Not in your life, kid!" Ub refused.

"Gimme my ball!" Tommy demanded once more.

"Well, if you really want your ball that much, then I guess you don't need this dumb, old thing anymore!" Angelica said as she handed back the ball, but picked up and threw Ub away from the playpen.

"Waaaaahhhhh!-" Ub screamed flying in the air.

"Ub!" Tommy exclaimed at one of his friends flying over the fence. Angelica then turned back to the babies.

"I'm leaving. You little kids are no fun to play with." Angelica told the babies now walking away.

Tommy stared directly at the fence where Ub flew over realizing that he traded one of his friends for the gift his grandfather gave him.

"Sorry about Ub, Tommy." Lil told Tommy trying to cheer him up.

"Well, at least you got your ball back." Phil reassured Tommy.

Suddenly, Tommy then cried out of guilt and remorse for Ub.

Tommy's crying got the attention of everyone else at the party. Angelica heard as well, but she simply stood there smiling innocently.

"What's wrong, Tommy? What happened?" Didi came up to Tommy and asked him before she picked him up.

"Tommy lost his action figure, Mr. Pickles." Emily informed Didi.

"Is that what's wrong? Oh, don't worry, Booboo, I'll go find it. I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Didi cooed Tommy as she lifted him in the air. In the air, Tommy saw something in the other yard in the distance and upon a closer inspection, he saw that it was Ub lying on the ground appearing unconscious. Tommy then ceased his crying soon after. "All better now."

Didi then placed Tommy down back into the playpen and kissed his forehead.

"Now, you stay right here. Mommy will try to find your toy." Didi assured Tommy and left to go find his toy.

"Why'd ya stop crying?" Phil asked Tommy. "You could've gotten anything you wanted!"

"I saw him." Tommy replied.

"Saw who?" Phil and Lil asked confused.

"Ub! He's over the fence!" Tommy explained pointing to the exact fence that Ub flew over.

"The fence?" Phil exclaimed.

"Who know what's on the other side." Lil said.

"She's right, Tommy." Phil told Tommy walking over to him and placing his hand on his shoulder. "You better forget about him."

"Forget about him?! I can't forget about Ub, he's our friend!" Tommy argued. "It's my fault he's over the fence and I gotta go rescue him!"

"Tommy, it's the next yard! You're only a baby!" Chuckie reminded Tommy.

"A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do!" Tommy exclaimed where while he was talking, each of his diaper tapes came undone, causing his diaper to fall partially.

"Uh, Tommy." Emily said to Tommy.

Tommy turned to her and she pointed down at his diaper. Tommy looked down where she was pointing and sees his untaped diaper where he pulled it up and blushed in embarassment as Chuckie and Lil looked at each other in confusion.

Tommy then went over to a stuffed kangaroo and retrieved his screwdriver from the kangaroo's pouch, where he used it to open the playpen.

"Who's with me?" Tommy asked his friends as the camera panned over to Phil and Lil.

Phil and Lil each stepped forward, agreeing to go. Chuckie, however, hesitated from joining them, but soon gave in as he shrugged and stepped forward, also agreeing to go.

"Let's go!" Tommy bravely said dropping to the ground and crawling to the fence. He soon stopped in front of Emily.

"Aren't you coming, too, Emily?" Tommy aked Emily.

"I think I should stay and keep watch and maybe give a stern word to Angelica." Emily told Tommy.

"Okay, we'll go get Ub back." Tommy said as he continued on his quest.

Meanwhile, back in the other yard, Ub regained consciousness and rose up.

"*groan* What happened?" Ub said to himself as he took a look at his surroundings. "Where am I?"

Ub got up from the ground and saw that he was no longer in the Pickles' backyard. It seemed to still technically be a backyard, but there was barely any grass around the place. Replaced instead with a dirt hill with a doghouse perched on top of it.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. Angelica threw me over to the next yard." Ub said remembering what happened as he started making his way back.

However, he soon realized the doghouse had...well, a dog in it and it was busy sleeping. Ub then tried sneaking away, but he soon went inanimate when he heard the dog growl lightly, which turned out to still be sleeping.

"Great." Ub thought to himself sarcastically. "How am I gonna get out of this mess?"

Meanwhile, Stu was still cooking the burgers scat singing along where behind him the babies were heading toward the fence.

"Stu Pickles, cordon bleu!" Stu said to himself while pouring some sauce on one of the burgers.

"How are the burgers coming, hun?" Didi passed by and asked Stu.

"Can't rushed these things, Deed." Stu told Didi before he asked Spike, who was still watching him cook. "Can ya, boy?"

The babies had then reached the fence where Tommy moved a potted plant aside and pushes the fence board forward revealing to the babies the backyard on the other side. The yard contained a barbecue grill, a bird fountain, two trees and a pile of firewood with a hollow log beside it.

"I don't know, Tommy. I don't think this is such a good idea." Chuckie said to Tommy worried about what might happen if they went into the other yard.

"Aw, come on. Don't be a baby." Tommy told Chuckie stepping into the other yard.

The babies all entered the yard and looked around for Ub's whereabouts.

"Where is he, Tommy?" Phil asked Tommy.

"I'm not sure, but I know he's here." Tommy replied back to Phil.

"Let's go back before it's too late." Chuckie suggested.

"No, let's split up." Tommy then suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way."

They all did as Tommy asked and split up to go search for Ub.

Phil reached the barbecue grill and soon figured Ub may be inside it. He walks up to a small door on the grill and knocks to see if Ub was in there. When he didn't get a response, he opened the door and crawled inside as he looked up.

"Hello!" Phil called out in which some charcoal dust fell on him.

Phil then crawled out and swatted the dust away when he fell over and realized Ub wasn't in the barbecue grill.

Chuckie was looking around for Ub when he came across the hollow log. He stepped toward the log and peeked through the hole on top to see if Ub was in it. He then climbed on top of it to look further into the hole.

"Nope. Not in here." Chuckie said as he tried to pull himself out of the hole, but realizes that he's now stuck and trapped. "Uh-oh."

Over by another bird fountain, this time having a frog on top, Lil was searching for Ub and looked behind the fountain, when she found Phil on the other side, causing the both of them to get startled.

"Did you find Ub?" Tommy went up to Phil and Lil and asked them.

"Nope." Phil answered.

"Me, neither!" Lil answered.

"Where's Chuckie?" Tommy then asked noticing Chuckie's absence.

"Help! Help!" Chuckie cried from within the hollow log, catching the others' attention.

"Chuckie!" Tommy exclaimed seeing Chuckie was in trouble as he, Phil and Lil rushed over to his aid. "Chuckie, what happened?"

"I was looking for Ub!" Chuckie told Tommy from within the log.

"What?" Tommy asked not understanding what Chuckie said.

It then showed Chuckie inside the hollow log.

"I said I was looking for Ub when I got stuck!" Chuckie repeated.

Back outside the log, Tommy and Phil then tried to pull Chuckie out of the hole on top of the log grabbing onto his shoes. After a few tried, they manage to pull him out where he layed on the ground.

"Are you okay, Chuckie?" Tommy asked Chuckie checking to see if he was alright.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? First, you talk me into breaking out of the playpen, then you lead me here to a place that scares me, then you get me stuck in a tree..." Chuckie told Tommy as he got back up and broke into tears. "...and for what?! Huh?! Nothing! I bet you never even saw Ub here! Where is he, Tommy?! Huh? Where?! Where?!"

While Chuckie was talking to him, Tommy looked to his left and saw something in awe.

"There!" Tommy answered pointing where he was looking at.

The camera panned to where Tommy was pointing as it showed Ub lying on the ground inanimate in the yard he landed in. The babies all quickly wandered over to the chainlink fence and reached it.

"I knew Ub would be alright!" Tommy said glad to see Ub still in one piece. "Come on, help me over!"

Ub heard Tommy over at the fence and saw that he and the babies were on the other side of the fence.

"What? Oh, no, don't climb over the fence!" Ub thought seeing the danger the babies were getting themselves into.

Phil and Lil helped toss Tommy over the fence and reach the next yard followed by Chuckie, who grunted as he landed on the ground.

"Me next!" Phil insisted as he geared up to run.

"No, me next!" Lil demanded.

"Me!" Phil argued.

"Me!" Lil argued as well.

"You guys stay here. We'll get Ub and come right back." Tommy told Phil and Lil as he and Chuckie went to retrieve Ub.

Ub knew couldn't just stay inanimate any longer with Tommy and Chuckie's lives were now in potential danger as he kept looking back and forth between the two and the doghouse. Tommy and Chuckie were getting closer to Ub and soon without hesitation, Ub had to take action.

"STOOOOP!" Ub shouted to Tommy and Chuckie rising up.

Ub's shout ended up waking the dog, where it soon spotted the three.

"Tommy, Chuckie, get out of here! You're gonna get yourselves killed!" Ub told Tommy and Chuckie.

"But Ub, we're here to-" Tommy almost said to Ub when he, Chuckie and Ub turned to the doghouse realizing the dog had now set its sights on them. The dog then charged right at the three, but fortunately, the dog was pulled back by its chainlink leash, which was attached to its doghouse.

"Come on, let's run while we still have a chance!" Ub insisted.

Tommy and Chuckie agreed and the three soon headed toward the fence as fast as possible, all while Phil and Lil covered and repeated "Please don't eat Tommy, Chuckie and Ub". They reached the fence and Tommy helps Chuckie climb over it while Ub was looking at the dog. Ub soon noticed that the doghouse wouldn't hold the dog much longer.

"Alright, time to go!" Ub said as he climbed up to the top and reached out to Tommy. "Tommy, grab my hand!"

Tommy tried to jump up, but couldn't reach Ub's hand.

"I can't reach you! You're too high!" Tommy told Ub.

Ub then leaned in further to try and catch Tommy, but just then, the doghouse broke loose, in which the sound caught Ub offguard and fell off the top, in which he landed right behind Tommy, who turned around to face him until both spotted the dog now free.

Phil and Lil screamed and ran away as Tommy and Ub scream while the dog draws closer to them. Phil and Lil ran back to the Pickles' backyard through the lifted fence board as Betty was about to eat a piece of cauliflower when she suddenly felt something grab her legs, which turn out to be Phil and Lil each hugging both legs: Phil was hugging the left leg while Lil was hugging the right leg. Didi came by and saw that the twins were now with Betty and turns to the playpen and finds it open, to her shock.

"Where's Tommy?! Stu, I can't find Tommy!" Didi said to Stu, who flipped a patty and soon dropped his spatula in response to what Didi said as he runs off to find Tommy. The patty lands on the grill, but is now on the edge of the grill as Spike licked his lips in excitement at the patty.

Emily spotted Phil and Lil with Betty.

"Phil, Lil, what happened?" Emily asked concerned.

"Tommy's still in the other yard." Phil explained still shaking.

"And there's a big, mean dog!" Lil explained still shaking as well.

"What?! Why didn't you guys try to help him?!" Emily asked shocked.

"We couldn't do anything. Tommy and Ub are on the other side of the fence." Phil explained.

Emily was outright ticked and approached Angelica.

"See what you did?! Because of you, your cousin is going to get eaten by a mean, viscious dog!" Emily told Angelica.

Back in the other yard, the dog was drawing closer to Tommy and Ub, who screamed as a result. Their scream of terror wasn't heard by the adults, but Spike picked it up and realized Tommy was in danger as he soon took action. He jumped up onto the buffet table and knocked over all of the food to get a higher view and find where Tommy was. He spotted Tommy and Ub at the other yard with the dog and quickly jumped off the table, where he got his face caught in a tiki head decoration. Spike then jumped onto the snack table and leaped over the fence into the next yard. Spike then ran through the yard and jumped over the chainlink fence just in the nick of time as he was now between Tommy and Ub and the dog.

Spike growled back at the other dog, who stopped and mainly saw the tiki head with Spike's growling teeth. This got the dog to be disturbed by what it was seeing, but just as Spike barked, the dog immediately yelped in terror and ran away back to its doghouse and accidentally tipped it over.

"Spike!" Tommy said to Spike happy to see him.

"Man, are we glad to see you!" Ub said to Spike.

Tommy and Ub climbed onto Spike's back and the latter jumps over the chainlink fence where Chuckie climbed onto Spike's back as well and Spike continued his trip back to the Pickles' backyard.

"Tommy, you there?!" Stu called out to Tommy into a trash can.

"Stu, look!" Didi told Stu pointing at the fence.

Spike entered the Pickles' backyard through the loose fence board dragging Tommy by the back of his diaper. Tommy was also holding Ub in his arms. Chuckie then entered back into the backyard.

"Chuckie!" Chaz called out to his son.

Stu and Didi were relieved that their son was alright.

"Tommy, my baby! Oh!" Didi said to Tommy walking over and picking him up. "You gave us quite a scare, little man!" Did and Tommy hugged.

"I'm glad you guys are alright!" Emily told Ub.

"Well, it's good to be here instead of almost getting eaten by a bulldog." Ub said.

"Good boy, Spike! You save the day!" Stu congratulated Spike petting his head.

"Hey, what's that?" Betty asked pointing at something.

Everyone else turned to where Betty was pointing and saw that the burgers were now on fire on the grill as it emitting smoke.

"My burgers!" Stu exclaimed.

The camera zoomed in the smoke as it transitioned to nighttime where fireworks were going off, in which the babies, Emily, Ub and Spike were watching them.

"Um, Ub..." Tommy asked Ub.

"Yeah?" Ub asked Tommy.

"Are you still mad at me for trying to rescue you?" Tommy asked.

"No, I'm not mad at you?" Ub replied. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, it's that, after Angelica threw you over the fence, I felt really bad about it and I wanted to help save you to make up for my mistake." Tommy told Ub.

Ub saw Tommy's point and remembered that he was the one that woke the dog.

"Yeah, well, we've both made mistakes today. So, how about we just call it a day and watch the fireworks?" Ub then suggested.

Tommy was glad to hear that and hugged both Ub and Spike. Ub was caught offguard, but then hugged back. Tommy then noticed the beetle from at the beginning of the episode and picked it up. Remembering what Didi said to him, Tommy placed the bug back onto the ground as it crawls away. Stu walked over to the kids with a plate.

"Here you go, Spike, old boy." Stu said to Spike placing down the plate in front of him, which had the burned burgers piled on it. "Burned to a crisp, just like you like 'em."

Spike then ate one of the burgers as Tommy hugged him. Everyone then continued watching the fireworks as the camera zoomed out to the Pickles' house with the fireworks in the background as the episode faded to black.


	3. Waiter, There's A Baby In My Soup

Our story begins from within the Pickles' toilet. After a moment, Tommy looks inside, staring down at the water in awe.

It cut to Tommy in front of the toilet standing on a stool where he was reaching down on the bathroom floor to pick up a tie. Ub, however, was about to stop Tommy when...

"Didi, have you seen my favorite tie?" Stu asked Didi offscreen, causing Ub to go inanimate just as Tommy dipped his father's tie into the toilet. "No, Tommy, not the tie!"

Stu picked up Tommy and his tie, now dampened in toilet water.

"Oh, no." Stu fretted.

Stu walked into the kitchen with Tommy in his arm and tie in his hand where Didi was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee with a towel wrapped around her head. Tommy was also carrying Ub in his hands.

"Didi, Tommy did it again!" Stu told Didi.

"Oohh, tie in the potty?" Didi asked as Stu placed Tommy down onto the kitchen floor. "I'm sorry, dear."

As soon as he was placed down, Tommy immediately crawled away, with Ub quietly running to his direction and keep him out of trouble.

Didi took Stu's tie and went over to the kitchen sink to try and unsoak the toilet water out of the tie.

"I can't wear this tie to dinner, Didi." Stu said to Didi while she unsoaked the tie. "I gotta look professional tonight. I mean, I don't want Mr. Mucklehoney to think I'm some wacky inventor or something."

Just as Stu was talking and took back the tie when Didi was done unsoaking it, Tommy opened the bottom cabinet containing pots and pans stacked in rows. Ub knew from the look on Tommy's face that he was interested in the pots and pans.

"Oh, you look great, Stu." Didi assured Stu, who was trying to straighten the damp tie.

"Do I really look okay?" Stu asked. "Because if he doesn't take me seriously, I'll never talk him into investing in Pickles Toys."

"Oh, quit worrying, Stu," Didi reassured her husband before she turned to a list of contacts on the table, "Now I've got our number at the restaurant and Drew's and the pediatrician's in case if it's a real emergency and here's the plumber's number in case the pipes burst."

Ub tried to stop Tommy from pulling out a pan from one of the rows, but it was too late as it caused all the pots and pans to come crashing down on the two. Luckily for Ub, neither Stu nor Didi heard the crash.

Outside, a car was parked in front of the house.

"That'll be Louise! Got a hot date at the bowling alley!" Grandpa Lou told Stu and Didi leaving for his date.

"Score a 300, Tiger!" Stu rooted his father, who closed the door behind him when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Didi answered the phone. "Oh, hi, Tiffany! When are you getting here?" As Didi was talking on the phone, Tommy was playing with some of the pans with one on his head while Ub just then regained consciousness lifting a pot off of him. "What? What do you mean you can't make it tonight? We're counting on you." Stu gasped in distraught hearing what Didi said. "But's that what you said the last time... Oh, your other goldfish died. Oh, okay. Bye."

Didi then dialed another number, this time the Cooper family.

"Hi, Wilbur, this is Didi. Is Jenny there?" Didi asked Wilbur on the phone. She then waited before Jenny took hold of the phone. "Hi, Jenny, it's me, Didi. I was wondering if you could watch over Tommy this evening. Stu and I are going over to the Chez Ennui because Stu has an interview with the boss of a toy company. You can't? Oh, your daughter, Veronica has a concert recital at school tonight and she's in the orchestra playing the clarinet?" While she was talking, Tommy then went over to a nearby trash can and looked inside. Ub noticed Tommy by the trash can and went over to try and stop him. "Okay, I see what you mean. Thanks, Jenny."

Stu went into the living room and looked through the window to see that his father had already taken off on his date.

"Oh, no..." Stu exclaimed before a loud noise was heard back in the kitchen.

Didi turned to where the loud noise came from just as Stu came back in to find that Tommy had knocked over the trash can with all the garbage from inside it now spilt onto the floor while Ub remained inanimate.

"I guess we'll have to take him with us." Didi said as Tommy played with a banana peel.

"'take him with you? To where?'" Ub thought after hearing Didi.

It transitioned to the restaurant Stu and Didi were meeting Mr. Mucklehoney at called Chez Ennui. Didi was carrying Tommy and Stu was carrying a diaper bag, some bottles and Ub. Stu and Didi were following the waiter to their table, where Mr. Mucklehoney was already there waiting for them.

"Ha, you must be Pickles." Mr. Mucklehoney rose out of his seat and greeted Stu and Didi before offering to shake Stu's hand. "Put it there, pal."

Stu then used his right hand to shake Mr. Mucklehoney's hand, in which he got zapped by the joy buzzer in Mr. Mucklehoney's hand, causing his to drop everything he was holding onto the floor.

"Ahahahaha, just kidding, Pickles." Mr. Mucklehoney chuckled at his prank on Stu. Ub, however, was rather annoyed by the man's jokey nature. "And you must be Mrs. Pickles. Real pleasure, ma'am."

Mr. Mucklehoney then shook Didi's hand. But Mr. Mucklehoney's hand pops off, revealing instead to be a fake, to Didi's surprise.

Mr. Mucklehoney chuckled at his prank on Didi. "Excuse me, Mrs. Pickles, but I can't resist a good joke!" As he said that, his read hand rose up from his sleeve. "And folks like you, well, you fall for every none one!"

"Nice to meet you, too." Didi nonchalantly said.

"And who's the little fella?" Mr. Mucklehoney asked taking notice of Tommy.

"His name is Tommy. I hope it's okey we brought him. But our babysitter-" Stu informed Mr. Mucklehoney before the latter unintentionally cut him off.

"Sure, Pickles, I love kids!" Mr. Mucklehoney reassured. "Won't think another thing of it."

"Let's just hope he's not THAT into kids." Ub remarked in his head while Mr. Mucklehoney reached into his coat.

"Want a lolipop, sonny?" Mr. Mucklehoney offered Tommy holding out a yellow and green lolipop.

Tommy immediately accepted and took the lolipop. However, it turned out to be another of Mucklehoney's pranks as the stick stretched, to Tommy's confusion. Tommy then let go of the fake lolipop.

Mr. Mucklehoney laughed again at his mischief. "Oh, I love you, Pickleses! Even your kid's a sucker! Ehehe, ya get it? Sucker?"

Tommy cowered behind Didi's arm as a result of being disturbed by Mr. Mucklehoney's laughter.

Stu, Didi and Mr. Mucklehoney then took their seats at their table.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Mucklehoney. I know how valuable your time is, sir." Stu said to Mr. Mucklehoney sitting down as the camera panned to Didi placing Tommy in a high-chair and then tying a napkin around his neck. "So, why not if I show what I brought you here?"

"Hold on there, Pickles, we'll get around to business later. But first, let's get some chow." Mr. Mucklehoney suggested. "I'm so hungry, I can eat a hog head first. Hey, waiter!"

Mr. Mucklehoney called loudly catching not only the waiter, but everyone else around them. The nearby waiter then stepped over to Mr. Mucklehoney.

"Yessss?" The waiter asked Mr. Mucklehoney.

"I see you've got prime rib here." Mr. Mucklehoney said to the waiter. "Can you get me one of those pound and a half slabs?"

"I'll see what I can do." The waiter answered.

"And for starters, bring me some spagetti and meatballs." Mr. Mucklehoney then added where Tommy was then playing with his utensils. "Eh, what about you, Mrs. Pickles?"

"Oh, I'll have the, uh-" Didi said.

"Mrs. Pickles, I believe there's a call for you." Another waiter came up and told Didi holding a tray with a wireless phone.

"Oh." Didi said picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Didi, it's me." Grandpa Lou told Didi through the phone.

"Grandpa?" Didi exclaimed.

"I gotta get outta here." Grandpa Lou said.

"You what?" Didi asked Grandpa Lou.

It then cut to Grandpa Lou at the bowling alley using a pay phone.

"I got to an argument with Louise over a 7-10 split." Grandpa Lou said. "I need a ride home."

It then cut back to Didi at her table in the restaurant.

"But we're in the middle of dinner and I..." Didi told Grandpa Lou when she noticed Tommy playing with his utensils like a drummer in a band. Didi then took away his utensils, to Tommy's chagrin. "I'll be right there, Pop. And I'll bring Tommy with me."

Stu nodded yes to Didi's idea.

"You'll have to excuse me, Mr. Mucklehoney, but I've got a little family emergency." Didi hung up the phone, rose from her seat and explained to Mr. Mucklehoney. "So, I'll just take Tommy and-"

"Shucks, Mrs. Pickles, leave the little fella here." Mr. Mucklehoney insisted, to Stu's shock. "We boys can watch the squirt, can we, Mr. Pickles?"

"On the other hand-" Stu tried to suggest.

"Go on now." Mr. Mucklehoney told Didi.

Stu beg her not to go through signals, but it didn't convince Didi whom handed Tommy a spoon and left to go pick up Grandpa Lou.

"So, Pickles, what do you got?" Mr. Mucklehoney asked Stu now interested in seeing the latter's toy ideas.

"Well, I call this guy the Helioptitron." Stu said to Mr. Mucklehoney taking out a toy robot from his bag. "He starts a a robot, see? But then you do this."

Stu pulled back the robot's head to it's back and bent its legs. He placed the robot onto the table, which started moving on its move now acting as a car where it knocked over a couples of glasses and a bread basket and drove up to Mr. Mucklehoney. It stopped right in front of him and the top of its head launched into the air now as a miniature helicopter and flew past Mr. Mucklehoney.

"*chuckles* That's pretty good, Pickles. Only Mucklehoney Industries is releasing two toys just like that next month." Mr. Mucklehoney told Stu, who sunk his head in shame. "And those will go in reverse. Eh, what else you got?"

"Well..." Stu said reaching into his bag.

While Stu and Mr. Mucklehoney were busy, Ub spotted something that was offscreen and then hid underneath the table. Tommy saw this and got out of his high chair from the bottom to see what was wrong. Ub was then peeking through the tablecloth.

"Ub. What's the matter?" Tommy asked Ub.

"Over there." Ub answered pointing to where he was spying.

Tommy looked and saw that Ub was pointing to one of the restaurant's waiters at another table.

"That's him! That's the guy that found me in the woods and tried to sell me off!" Ub whispered to Tommy.

"Why is he here?" Tommy asked.

"Don't know, but we should probably lay low until dinner is over or until the guy clocks out." Ub told Tommy. "I'll keep watch."

Tommy took Ub's advice, but soon his attention turned to both Mr. Mucklehoney and Stu's shoes. He grabbed and stretched some chewed gum on the bottom of the table and wrapped it around one of Mr. Mucklehoney's shoes. Then, he grabbed the laces of Stu's shoes and dragged them around the pole of the table, where he ended up accidentally tangling them together to a knot around the pole.

Tommy then decided to help look out for the waiter with Ub at another area of the table when a waiter arrived with Stu and Mr. Mucklehoney's order (though most of it was Mr. Mucklehoney's order) on a cart.

"Oh, appetizers at last!" Mr. Mucklehoney said excited to see his food had arrived. "Eh, don't mind me if I chow down while you talk, Pickles." Mr. Mucklehoney licked his lips with a fork and knife in both hands.

Ub turned to his left and found that Tommy was right beside him, unaware of his presence. He then saw that the waiter he was spying on had just noticed them, where the latter then approached them.

Tommy and Ub got onto the bottom shelf of the cart and Ub pushed it to the kitchen as the waiter that spotted them gave pursuit.

"Hey! Stop that cart! My toy is in there!" The waiter hollered.

Inside the kitchen, all of the chefs were busy cooking and preparing the customers' meals.

Ub and Tommy got off the cart's bottom shelf when Tommy then noticed a plate with a small fish on top of another cart in front of them as he picked it up.

Ub noticed Tommy holding the fish as the latter soon threw it behind him after that it smelled bad. The fish then landed on top of a parfait. Ub then went to go retrieve the fish and placed it back onto the plate without anyone noticing him. He then spotted Tommy crawling up to a bowl placed on a stand mixer and hurried over to him. Just as he reached over to Tommy, the latter fell into the bowl and Ub soon spotted another waiter walking by and entered the bowl with Tommy to hide inside, though fortunately it wasn't the waiter that was giving chase at the two earlier. The waiter saw the plate with the fish on the cart with the fish now covered a bit with the whipped cream from the parfait. The waiter then decided to take it away anyway as he pushed the cart out of the kitchen.

"Looks like the coast is clear. Time to get out of here." Ub said about to get out of the bowl.

"So, you're...alive. Fascinating." The waiter that chased them into the kitchen said to Ub in victory as he approached the duo. "When I show you to the world, I'll finally get the fame and glory I so righteously deserve!"

As the man attempted to grab Ub and the duo tried to escape, Tommy accidentally pulled the lever on the stand mixer, turning it on and causing the bowl to spin. Tommy held onto Ub as much as he can by his feet and Ub used this to repeatedly smack the waiter in the face while being spun around. However, Tommy lost his grip, accidentally flinging Ub into the air where the man caught him before Tommy soon fell right into some dough, which splatted onto the man's face.

Ub was freed from the man's grasp and climbed up to the top of the counter that Tommy was at and helped free him from in the dough. The two then quickly retreated from the man, who was cleaning off his face from the dough.

The duo then climbed on top of one of the shelves as they were still on the run from the man after them. Tommy soon witnessed a chef filling a pie pan with whipped cream, whom put away the can of whipped cream on the same shelf that Tommy and Ub were on top of and walked away. Tommy then looked down at the pie pans below and noticed one of them had not been filled. He then grabbed a handful of utensils from a box on the counter and dropped a butter knife into the empty pan before dropping all of the utensils into the pan as well. Tommy then picked up the can of whipped cream when Ub saw what he did.

"Tommy, don't do that!" Ub said climbing down to the counter. "You're not supposed to put those in a pie!" Ub then walked over to the pie pan to get the forks and spoons out.

"There you are! You're coming with me!" The man from earlier said having found them causing Tommy to squirt the whipped cream into the pie pan.

Ub saw that the man didn't seem to notice that the forks and spoons were in the pie pan when Tommy filled it with whipped cream and decided to use the pie as a weapon as he threw it into the man's face, knocking the latter to the floor. Ub then climbed back up on the shelf Tommy is at just in the nick of time as one of the restaurant's waiters came by and found the man on the floor with the pie Ub threw at him still in his face.

"Seems someone is slacking on the job." The waiter said to the man lying on the floor before he walked away without even helping the man get up from the floor. "You better get back up if you wish to keep your job, Mr. Hampton."

The man, now known as Mr. Hampton, got up from the floor and got the pie off his face, which he soon found was filled with spoons and forks. However, to his dismay, he found the two were gone.

Tommy and Ub were now at the right end of the shelf where they were watching one of the chefs preparing what appeared to be soup. The chef taste tested the soup and left for a moment. During the chef's absence, Ub tasted the food and thought it needed a little spice.

"Hey, Tommy, mind handing me the pepper?" Ub asked Tommy, who retrieved and handed him said ingredient. "Thanks."

Ub then added some pepper into the soup. Then Tommy handed him something else.

"Oh, thanks." Ub said adding some of the sauce that Tommy gave him until he saw the chef coming back and he and Tommy hid back into the shelf.

The chef tasted the soup again, but this time he seemed like he was choking on the food and ran off with him possibly throwing up offscreen.

Ub was confused by the chef's reaction. "Uh, Tommy, what was the last thing you gave me?"

Tommy then handed Ub the ingredient he used and to his horror, he found that it was Tobasco sauce.

"Hot sauce?! Tommy, you can't add hot sauce to soup! You could end up killing someone with it!" Ub said to Tommy until he saw that a waiter poured some of the soup into two bowls and took it away.

"Uh, oh." Ub said.

"Got you now!" Mr. Hampton said having found the two.

Tommy and Ub fleed from Mr. Hampton to the other side of the shelf. Ub halted when he reached the edge of the shelf, but Tommy accidentally bumped into him and the two fell off of the shelf and into a pot of spagetti, which one of the chefs then laced a lid on top of the pot.

Meanwhile, Stu was still showing Mr. Mucklehoney some of his toys.

"What about these, Mr. Mucklehoney? I call them Whack-O-Specs." Stu asked Mr. Mucklehoney taking out a pair of purple framed glasses from his bag which had what appeared to be googly eyes as lenses. The eyes popped out of the glasses, where one of them ended up in someone's glass at another table.

Mr. Mucklehoney chuckled in amusement at the Whack-O-Specs. "Oh, Pickles, you kill me! Ehehe, I wish I could pay you just to hang around and make me laugh."

It was then that Mr. Mucklehoney had another dish, which was the soup that contained the hot sauce. Mr. Mucklehoney continued laughing as he took a spoonful of the soup and ate it, which caused him to choke on the soup and fall back on his chair as he struggled with his predicament.

"Mr. Mucklehoney! Are you all right?!" Stu asked Mr. Mucklehoney in concern.

Mr. Mucklehoney simply replied "water." Stu checked the glasses that were on the table to see if they had any water in them, which they didn't. He soon spotted Tommy no longer in his high chair.

"Where's Tommy?!" Stu exclaimed checking below his table to see if he was crawling on the floor when another waiter walked by with the pot of spagetti from the kitchen. The waiter lifted the lid where Tommy popped out of the spagetti. "Tommy!"

Stu got up, but his tied up laces underneath the table lead to him tripping and accidentally knocking the table over onto Mr. Mucklehoney. Mr. Mucklehoney continued pleaded for water in a weak voice while still being on the ground and Stu rose up.

The waiter was not amused by Tommy being in the spagetti and lowered the pot to Stu. "Is this yours?"

"Hiya, champ." Stu greeted Tommy picking up from the pot and removing the spagetti noodles off him. "Looks like you're having a bad night, too."

Ub was dropped when Tommy was picked up by Stu and spotted Mr. Mucklehoney choking from the soup. Taking a risk, he pretended to act as a toy as he rose up and acted like a toy soldier marching over to one of the baby bottles that were scattered onto the floor from the table being flipped over and taking it over to Mr. Mucklehoney where he dranks the milk inside it. In a moment, Mr. Mucklehoney's voice recovered, but instead of being outright mad, he laughed in amusement, much to both Stu, Tommy and even Ub's confusion as he started getting up.

"Oh, Pickles, you slay me!" Mr. Mucklehoney said to Stu impressed. "You must've gone through a lot of trouble to set this thing up! *laughs* The Tobasco soup, the flying table, heck, even got your kid and this toy here into the act! Ehe, whaddya do? Call the restaurant in advance?!"

"Yeah..." Stu agreed nervously laughing with Mr. Mucklehoney clearly having no idea what happened.

"Not so fast!" Mr. Hampton shouted stepping toward them. "That toy you're referring to belongs to me and I would like for you to return it to me this instant!"

"Say, don't I know you from somewhere?" Mr. Mucklehoney asked Mr. Hampton recognizing him. "Wait, I know you! You're that guy from a month ago who tried to sell me a toy that you didn't even have!" Mr. Mucklehoney then laughed remembering the event.

"That's right and that toy right there is the exact toy I promised you with." Mr. Hampton said pointing at Ub in Mucklehoney's hand. "And if you would so kind, I would be happy to sell it to you."

"Oh, really? If you claim to be the one who made this toy, then how come it was with Pickles, huh?" Mr. Mucklehoney then asked Hampton.

"Well, uh, that's because it must've slipped out of the spot in my car and he simply stole the toy that I stole from the forest and- D'oh!" Mr. Hampton tried to explain only to facepalm in realization that he spilled the beans.

Mr. Mucklehoney then laughed out of amusement at Mr. Hampton's story not believing it for one second. "Oh, man. Not only did Pickles make me laugh, but this guy here, too!"

Mr. Hampton was getting outraged by Mr. Mucklehoney mocking him. "Now you listen to me! That toy is also alive! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Everyone in the room heard what he said and all of them (except Stu, Tommy, Ub and the waiters) laughed at his claim.

"I think we have had just about enough of you." One of the waiters said to Mr. Hampton. "Ronaldo, remove this man from the premises."

"But-But-" Mr. Hampton try to say while he was being taken away by a waiter.

Another one came over to Stu and Mr. Mucklehoney with their bill, where the price was $390.

"Shucks, I'll take care of that little thing." Mr. Mucklehoney said taking the bill and putting it in his coat. "You know, now that that whacko mentioned it, this toy you got here could be just the thing we were looking for. How much do you want for it?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Mucklehoney, but that toy is not for sale." Stu explained and gently declined the offer for his son. "You see, that's my son, Tommy's toy and-"

"Ah, well, that's alright, Pickles, if that toy was your kid's, then that's perfectly fine with me!" Mr. Mucklehoney said not bothered at all. "If there's one thing you have that that crackpot earlier doesn't, it's imagination. We could use a twisted mind like yours at Mucklehoney Industries."

"Y-Y-You could?" Stu asked as the two men were now leaving the restaurant after Mr. Mucklehoney paid for the dinner (or mostly his dinner) and stepped outside.

"In fact, why don't you come down to headquarters tomorrow?" Mr. Mucklehoney asked Stu. "I've got just the project for you, Pickles. A doll that grows edible hair!"

While both men were talking, Tommy then saw one of the waiters stationed outside handing out for a tip. Tommy then reached into his bib and pulled out some leftover spagetti and placed it on the waiter's hand, to the latter's confusion and disgust.

"We can call her Alice Alfalfasprout." Stu suggested.

"Bwahaha! That's a good one, Pickles!" Mr. Mucklehoney said liking the name Stu suggested as they both walked away. "I like that!"

The episode then ended with Stu and Mr. Mucklehoney walking away from the restaurant where Ub then winked at the camera.

 **The End**

(A/N: Sorry this one took longer to write and publish. Hopefully, next time will arrive much quicker. Still, I hope you all have fun with this latest episode of Rugrats 'n' Playthings.)


	4. At The Movies

Tommy was busy playing with his pop up vaccuum toy with Ub riding on top in the living room. Suddenly, Tommy came to a halt near the TV as Ub fell off of the vaccuum toy and onto his face.

"Hey, Tommy, why'd you stop?" Ub asked after getting and going over to his friend. However, he soon found something had caught Tommy's eye. "Tommy?"

"Just when you thought it was safe to visit New York." Ub heard the TV and turned to see it was a commercial for a giant monster movie featuring a green dinosaur destroying several buildings. "Here comes **REPTAR**!" As the announcer said that, the title of the movie apeared in bold words.

"Whoa. What is this?" Ub said now taking interest in the commercial.

Tommy stumbled closer to the TV, wanting to see more of the green monster. "Reptar."

Ub, too, walked over to the TV to get a closer look. But there was just something about this green creature on the TV that Ub couldn't help but admire. It was as if he saw something very powerful radiating from the creature, something he had never seen before in his life.

"He's big, he's green, he's mean and he's back!" The announcer said where Reptar smashed through a building with his arm and leg, followed by demolishing another with his tail. As fake plane props "flew" around the creature, Reptar breathed out fire. "He's Reptar!"

Tommy got closer to the TV now smiling in delight at Reptar's glory. "Reptar."

Ub continued watching the ad without saying a word. But soon, he soon heard someone coming into the living room and went inanimate as a result, presumably one of Tommy's parents stepping into the room.

"And this time, he means business!" The announcer said when the film's rating popped up. "Rated MGR. Minor Guidance Recommended. Now playing in theaters everywhere."

Suddenly, Tommy was picked up by Stu. "Off we go, champ."

Stu then walked away carrying Tommy, but the latter wanted to watch more of Reptar. "Ruh-ruh!" Tommy cried in gibberish. Stu stopped and assumed Tommy was trying to reach for his toy, Ub.

"Oh, sorry. Here you go, champ!" Stu said to Tommy picking up Ub from the floor and handing it to Tommy. "Alright, time to go."

Tommy started crying over not seeing Reptar as Stu carried him to the door where Didi was waiting for them.

"Aw, cheer up, Tommy. Tonight, we're all going to the Octoplex to see your first movie." Stu reassured Tommy, who almost stopped crying, but kept crying "Ruh-ruh!".

It then transitioned to the Pickles at the local Westside Octoplex, joined by the Devilles, the Coopers and Chaz along with their kids as they were waiting in line to get their tickets. Among the movies playing were "Total Mayhem", "In Love", "My Dad, The Kid" and "Dummi Bears".

"The Dummi Bears in the Land Without Smiles?! Do we really have to see this one?" Grandpa Lou asked not looking forward to the film Stu and Didi were planning to see and preferred watching something else.

"Come on, Pop, the kids will love it." Stu said.

"Some beg to differ, old man." Daniel, Jenny and Wilbur's son and Emily's brother remarked on what Stu said.

"Oh, come on, Daniel, this movie's cute." Veronica, Jenny and Wilbur's daughter and Emily's older sister said to her brother.

"But that's because it's for girls, like you and Emily." Daniel argued. "And that's what I don't like about it. I mean, where's the action and the destruction, like Reptar?!" Daniel was then pointing at the movie posters on the wall.

"Daniel, those movies aren't meant for you or me." Veronica told Daniel.

"I'd rather wait in the arcade than watch Dummi Bears." Daniel muttered to himself.

Tommy looked to where Daniel was pointing to and smiled seeing a poster for Reptar and realizing that the film was playing at the theater they were at. He reached for Reptar on the poster as his parents moved further in line.

"Ruh-ruh!" Tommy cried out to the poster.

"Yes, Tommy, wah-wah. We're going to a movie." Didi cooed Tommy as they got their tickets and entered the lobby.

It transitioned to the parents entering the theater the movie was playing in and saw it was crowded with screaming children.

"We should've gone bowling." Lou said bitterly before he walked over to his seat.

Stu and Didi looked at each other for a moment and then proceeded to their seats to join their friends and Grandpa. Soon, the theater quieted down as everyone was now in their seats where the Rugrats' parents were sitting at the front row while the babies themselves were down on the floor.

"Chuckie, Phil, Lil, I have gotta tell you about this great thing I saw." Tommy told his friends.

"What?" Phil and Lil asked.

"Reptar." Tommy answered.

"Reptar?" Phil, Lil and even Emily asked confused.

"It's this new movie that Tommy saw an ad for on his TV." Ub explained. "In fact, it's also playing at this theater, too."

"Yeah, this big dinosaur on the TV. It knocked over some buildings and stuff." Tommy said.

"Wooow." The others replied in amazement.

"I saw that commercial, too. But giants monster movies aren't really appropriate for any of you guys. Not even my sister, Veronica is old enough to watch it." Emily said.

"What's the big deal? It's just a movie about a green dinosaur demiloshing a generic city." Ub said not seeing Emily's concerns.

"I mean, if we ever saw that movie, we could get in big trouble for it." Emily reasoned.

Ub saw what she meant. Not wanting to see his friends get in trouble over a movie, Ub decided to take Emily's side.

"*sigh* Emily's right. We should probably stay and watch the movie we're already seeing." Ub sighed and said to the babies. "I mean, how bad can it be?"

"I told ya, we should've gone bowling." Lou complained.

"Shhh! Dad, it's starting!" Stu shushed Lou as the lights dimmed and the movie played.

The film opened with a cloud kingdom where the titular Dummi Bears working. There was a machine that had a heart shaped arch in the middle of the conveyer belt that dispensed red-purple goo until flattened to make the heart shaped arrow head for one of the Dummi Bears' arrows. The Dummi Bear close by the machine took and attached the arrowhead to the arrow and placed it in the arrow rack. Another Dummi Bear took an arrow from the rack and handed it to another Dummi Bear that was nearby a hole that lead to the Earth below where he and the other Dummi Bear on the other side aimed their bows toward.

"Here goes a happy thought to a sad, little boy in Texas." The Dummi Bear on the left side said shooting his arrow down into the hole and toward the United States, which had a smiling face.

"And here goes one to a lonely girl in New York." The other Dummi Bear on the right side said shooting his arrow to the States below.

Grandpa Lou wasn't impressed at what he was watching.

"Help! Help!" Someone said offscreen, catching the Dummi Bear archers' attention. It turned out to be the Dummi Bears' royal monarch. "Someone's stolen the magic list!"

Betty, Howard and Chaz gasped in shock at the lame, cliched revelation.

"Stolen?!" One of the Dummi Bears exclaimed in terror. "B-But, without the list of sad little boys and girls..." Already, the parents were engaged with the film's uninspired, boring narrative, all except for Grandpa Lou, who just crossed his arms in annoyance. "This will become the Land Without Smiles."

(A/N: Roll credits! *ding*)

As the name suggests, the United States that was smiling earlier now had a frown on its face where the film's title appeared.

"Land Without Brains is more like it!" Grandpa Lou said criticizing the film's mediocrity before he was shushed by Stu.

While the adults (except for Grandpa Lou) were more focused on the movie, the babies, on the other hand, were more interested in Reptar than the movie. Ub, in particular, was now realizing that staying might've been a mistake.

"Okay, NOW I want to go see that other movie instead." Ub said having had enough.

"So, Tommy, how big was Reptar?" Chuckie asked Tommy as he, Phil and Lil turned their heads to him.

"I don't know, but there were a bunch of tiny grown ups running around his feet." Tommy answered Chuckie's question.

"Actually, he's about as tall as the buildings in town." Ub corrected Tommy. "Bigger than you and me."

"Woow! We wanna see Reptar!" Phil and Lil said in unison now taking interest in seeing the movie.

"But Tommy, weren't you listening to what I said earlier?" Emily said trying to reason with her friends. "Besides, even if you were to go see the movie, you would still need adult supervision."

"She's right. You guys need an adult to watch the movie with and I happen to know just the person for the job." Ub said to the babies as he picked tapped himself. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go."

"Toys don't count as grown ups!" Emily informed Ub.

"Okay, let's go find him!" Tommy said getting up and turned to the exit.

"But he was on TV, Tommy, back at your house." Chuckie reminded Tommy.

"I saw his picture outside, Chuckie. I think he's here somewhere." Tommy told Chuckie before he turned to the nearby exit. "Maybe he's...this way!"

"Hold on there, kiddo." Ub halted Tommy. "If we're going to go see the movie, you have to promise me that you stay by me at all times. Understand?"

"We promise." Tommy, Phil and Lil vowed.

"Okay, then, it's settled." Ub said. "Let's go see Reptar!"

Chuckie, however, stayed behind with Emily in hesitation. He looked behind him and saw both Emily and the parents, who were busy watching the movie. Emily was hoping that Chuckie would have some sense and stay. But Chuckie ultimately chose to go with his friends, much to Emily's disappointment.

Emily realized that she just couldn't let her friends get hurt or get traumatized by the movie they were wanting to go see and so she, too snuck away from her family and followed after her friends.

"Who knows how much trouble they'll get into..." Emily thought to herself obviously worrying about the babies. "They'll probably be so scared just seeing it, they'll mess themselves in fear..."

Ub and Tommy pushed the exit door open and checked to see if the coast was clear, which it was. Ub then held the door and let Tommy out, along with Phil, Lil and Chuckie. He then noticed Emily coming out with them.

"Well, well, looks like somebody wanted to watch Reptar after all." Ub said.

"I'm just going to make sure the babies won't get traumatized by the movie." Emily corrected Ub.

"Even if I agreed with you, they'd still try to go watch it on their own." Ub reasoned with Emily. "Besides, I'll be by their side to keep them safe from harm's way. Let them have their fun just this once."

Emily wasn't quite onboard with Ub's thinking, but he did have a point about keeping them from hurting themselves.

The group continued down a hallway and reached the Octoplex's lobby, where the entrances to the theaters were covered with curtains.

"Alright, let's find the room where the movie is playing in." Ub said.

Chuckie then split off from the group and looked through one of the entrances.

"Hey, maybe Reptar's in here." Chuckie told his friends, whom took his word and entered alongside him into the theater.

The film playing in it was instead a romance flick where a couple was shown sharing a kiss. The babies' head popped up below the screen along with Ub's blocking a bit of the movie.

"Ah, dang it, it's a chick flick." Ub said.

"Hey, you! Down in front!" Someone called out to Ub, catching him and the babies' attention.

"Sorry!" Ub apologized.

The group ducked down into the seats. Just then, the theater curtain was pulled where someone shined a flashlight upon the babies, who were trying to get down from the seats they were on. Ub, on the other hand, managed to go inanimate when he spotted the flashlight beam heading into his direction. Though, this resulted in him landing onto the floor with a somewhat loud plastic thud.

"Ahh! Monster! Run away!" Chuckie screamed.

The babies got down from their seats and tried to get away from the usher. Ub then got up from the floor and hid underneath one of the seats. He avoided the usher's flashlight, who shined it to where Ub landed at, but moved on when he found nothing. Ub got out from his hiding place and ran down to the other side of the row of seats.

Chuckie, meanwhile, ran out of the theater where Emily was waiting patiently for her friends.

"Has the movie frightened you already?" Emily asked Chuckie.

"No, that wasn't Reptar." Chuckie told Emily. "And I sure don't want to go back in there."

Back in the theater, Tommy looked around for a place to hide from the usher until he spotted an empty seat and climbed up onto it with Phil and Lil joining him.

"Ub, up here, quick!" Tommy called out to Ub nearby, who reached his hand and all three babies pulled him up.

Ub was unsure that this would help them hide from the usher. But he took the chance as they all ducked down and fortunately, the usher passed by them without noticing.

They all sighed in relief.

"It worked." Ub said impressed.

However, their victory was cut short when the seat they were on folded back, trapping them. Next to them was a woman in a pink sweater and green pants and a man next to her in a blue button-up shirt with a red shirt underneath and jeans. The man yawned and placed his arm behind the woman's chair, intending to make a move on her. The babies and Ub then tried to pull themselves out from the bottom. The man then moved closer to the woman as he was just about to place his arm around her. Tommy and Ub then reached for something to hold onto and end up grabbing to the woman's ankle, causing the woman to gasp and thus make her think the man next to her was brushing up against her leg. She then slapped the perceived pervert as a result.

Tommy, Ub, Phil and Lil managed to break free and return to the lobby with Emily and Chuckie waiting for them.

"There you are." Chuckie said.

"I hate kissing movies. Nothing ever free." Lil said giving her thoughts on the movie they were watching.

"Now that that's over, why don't we head back to our theater before our parents find out we're missing?" Emily recommended.

"Not until we see Reptar." Ub rejected Emily's idea. "But first, we should probably get some snacks for the movie. Where's the concessions stand?"

"Hey, is that it?" Phil asked Ub pointing at the concessions stand.

"That's the place." Ub confirmed leading the babies over there, much to Emily's chagrin.

The group sneaked over to the front of the stand to avoid having the concession stand clerks see them. The latter were two boys called Larry and Steve from Didi's class at Eucaipan High School and were more preoccupied with two differents brands of skateboards.

"No way. Beanie Boards are by far the coolest!" Larry argued with Steve holding up a comic ad of said skateboard. He was taller than his friend, had shaggy blonde hair and buck teeth.

"You lie. Beanies are bogus." Steve argued back as he then held up his comic which featured a different skateboard. "Grodie boards rule." Like I said earlier, he was a bit shorter than Larry and had spiky brown hair.

"Aw, forget you." Larry said to Steve.

"Forget you, too, man." Steve replied back.

Ub and the babies were now at the other end of the concession stand.

"Okay, I'm gonna get myself some popcorn and a soda and get you guys some candy. You guys stay here while Emily watches you." Ub told the babies laying out his plan.

"Oh, no. I'm not gonna play babysitter while you get things for yourself." Emily objected to Ub's idea. "Besides, how are you going to pay for it?"

"Too late. My mind is made up." Ub said leaving to get some refreshments.

"Come on, guys. Let's go back to our theater." Emily insisted when she realized the babies were gone. "Guys?!"

"Here we are." Ub said having gone to the top of the counter and opened the small door on the popcorn machine and stepped onto the bottom frame. He then prepared to dive into the popcorn.

"Hey, Ub." Tommy greeted Ub, causing the latter to lose his balance and fall into the popcorn.

Ub came up from the popcorn and saw Tommy outside of the popcorn machine. "Tommy, what are you doing up here?! You're supposed to be with Emily!"

"I want to help you get the popcorn so that we could find Reptar." Tommy told Ub.

"Alright, but if you really want to help, grab one of those bowls and wait for me on the floor so that I dump the popcorn into the bowl." Ub instructed Tommy.

Tommy then retrieved one of the popcorn bowls from the counter and dropped it behind the counter. Tommy soon safely climbed down from the concession stand and picked up and held the popcorn bowl.

"Okay, Ub. I got the bowl." Tommy called to Ub.

"Okay, here I come." Ub called back. Ub then grabbed a handful of popcorn and just as he reached out of the case containing the rest of the popcorn, he along with Emily, who just happened to walk to the opening area of the concession stand, saw that the other babies were at other parts of the concession stand.

Phil and Lil were next to the soda fountain being the ones to help get Ub some sodea where they noticed some orange soda dripping from it. Out of curiosity, Phil pressed the handle, which sprayed out some orange soda. Interested, they decided to play with the fountain.

Down on the floor right next to Emily, Chuckie was digging through the candy within boxes that he found on the bottom shelves. He then started munching on some chocolate bars, but stopped when he noticed Emily looking right at him in disapproval.

"What the heck?! You're all helping me get this stuff?!" Ub asked the babies in surprise and irritation. "Ugh, Emily, could you make sure the others don't get themselves hurt and show them how it's done?"

Emily looked at the babies before going back to Ub with an irritated sigh. "If I help you out with food and drinks, will you promise to take us back to our theater?"

"I make no such promises." Ub said.

"But if our parents find out we're gone, they'lle get worried sick and we'll be in huge trouble." Emily reasoned. "The thought of it would make me wet myself."

Ub saw how visibly serious Emily was and realized she had a point. If the parents found that the babies were no longer with them, they would have a panic.

"Tell you what. We'll watch Reptar for about a minute and then return you guys to your parents. Would that be alright?" Ub sighed deciding to compromise with Emily.

Emily smiled and nodded. "Deal."

"Okay, now if you mind, could you make sure Phil and Lil don't mess up my soda?" Ub asked.

"Uh, sure, but first, I just need to take Chuckie and- Chuckie?!" Emily said when she saw that Chuckie was no longer by the candy, bringing both her and Ub to a panic themselves.

"Uh, where's Chuckie?!" Ub asked worried.

"I don't know. He was here a second ago." Tommy said looking around for his friend.

"Hey, guys." Chuckie called out to Ub and Emily from behind, catching them by surprise before Ub and Emily sighed in relief.

"There you are, Chuckie." Tommy said to Chuckie.

"Come and look at this. I think I found where Reptar is." Chuckie told the trio.

"You have? Where?" Ub asked Chuckie.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Chuckie said.

Ub then dumped all the popcorn he could get into the bowl and exited the popcorn maker to climb back down to the floor. He picked up his now full popcorn bowl and carried it with him as he and Tommy followed Chuckie.

"Oh, hey, Emily. Remember when you asked me how I was gonna pay for this?" Ub asked Emily placing the popcorn bowl down and uncorking his hairpiece where he had a $20 bill in his head. "Well, here's the money. Go and leave it at the front. Okay?"

Emily took the bill out of Ub's head and went to help the twins with soda when she spotted that Phil accidentally broke one of the handles of the soda fountain, causing it to pour orange soda nonstop, much to both the twins' dismay and Emily's irritation.

"Now look what you two've done!" Emily told the twins as she then managed to clinb up to the counter where she took out a cup and filled it with cola. She then sealed the top with a lid and inserted a straw into it.

"Okay, we've got the soda. Now, let's get out of here before the cashiers spot us." Emily told the twins placing the $20 bill on the counter and carefully handed the drink to Phil and Lil, who were waiting for her below. After she got down, she retook the drink as she, Phil and Lil quickly snuck away back to Tommy, Chuckie and Ub by the stairs.

"You manager? Hardly." Steve mocked Larry.

"Why not?" Larry soon demanded.

"After Mr. Wilkey caught you drinking a carton of artificial popcorn butter. Dream on." Steve explained.

"I had to, man. A bet's a bet." Larry reasoned.

"Bet you a buck you won't do it again." Steve challenged Larry.

"You're on, dude." Larry told Steve accepting the challenge.

The two soon turned around and screamed in horror at the mess the babies made at the concession stand without them knowing it was them.

The babies, Ub and Emily were now standing in front of the stairs in awe.

"What is it?" Chuckie asked.

"The sun?" Phil guessed.

"The moon?" Lil guessed.

"No, it's Reptar." Tommy claimed.

"Good thinkin', Chuck. We can watch the movie from the projector room. Hopefully the projectionist will be too busy to notice us coming in like most of the adults in this place." Ub said as he and the other babies started going up the stairs. "Hey, Emily. You mind helping me out?"

Emily then helped Ub get his popcorn and soda up the stairs on each of the steps while the other babies quickly went up to the projector room.

The babies opened the door and, to their amazement, awed at what they saw. The room had several projectors for each theater with stacks of film reels placed at the bottom of each table. As Ub assumed, the projectionist was too busy reading a magazine to even realize that the babies had entered the room.

"Pasketty merry-go-rounds." Tommy exclaimed at what he thought the projectors were.

"Yeah." Chuckie agreed as he then stepped over to one of the projectors. "Look at this one."

The other babies then joined him over by the projector.

Back at the stairs, meanwhile, Ub and Emily were still getting Ub's popcorn and drink up through the stairs.

"Hey, Ub. How much longer is it until we get to the top?" Emily asked Ub placing his drink down.

Ub then looked down at the bottom of the steps below him and then looked up at the top of the stairs, seeing that they were about halfway up.

"About halfway there, kiddo. C'mon, just a little further." Ub said as he then grabbed hold of one end of his popcorn bucket and Emily grabbed the other side and the two then gently lifted it over the next step.

Back in the Dummi Bears theater, Grandpa was still bored out of his mind watching the movie as he ate some popcorn. In the movie, it showed a little girl lying on a hospital bed sick. The girl had blonde hair, wore a purple dress and pink bow at the top of her head. Standing next to her bed was a Dummi Bear wearing a doctor's coat and had a grey mustache.

"Just get the Valentines to other needy children, Squeakybear." The girl said weakly.

Stu and Didi were practically in tears at the sight of the girl as Stu cried silently on Didi's shoulder while Didi patted him on the back.

"It's too late for me." The girl said before she coughed.

"It's too late for me, too." Lou sarcastically remarked when Didi shushed him. "I'm gonna get some candy. I'd rather rot my teeth than sit here and rot my brain." With that, Lou got up from his seat to go said candy from the concession stand. The camera then zoomed up to the theater's projection window where Tommy and Chuckie were looking through it.

"I've seen this one already. Come on." Tommy said as he and Chuckie moved on to the next window.

Lil was still climbing up from the stacks of film reels. She reaches the top stack, climbs over it and accidentally knocking over the other stacks of film behind her in the process. This caught the attention of the projectionist, but soon went back to his magazine when he couldn't see the cause of the crash.

The next projection window they peeked through involved a movie where an Indiana Jones-esque figure ran out of a cave and swung away on a vine from a tribe of natives, who were chasing him and were now throwing spears at him as.

"Reptar?" Chuckie guessed.

"Nope. Reptar's green." Tommy said as they moved on to the next window.

The very next movie was a rather odd one. It showed a tough guy with a short mohawk and wore a red tanktop and dark blue jeans.

"Is this it, Tommy?" Chuckie asked Tommy where the tough guy on the projection screen now held a banana as if it were a gun.

"Hey! You talkin' to me?!" The tough guy turned to the camera, looking like he was facing the babies themselves and asked.

"N-No, I was talking to Tommy." Chuckie answered to the tough guy on screen as he and Tommy were both already intimidated by him before Chuckie whispered to Tommy. "Let's try another one."

Luckily for them, they finally found the theater featuring Reptar, who was then destroying a building before letting out a triumphant roar.

"Reptar?" Chuckie turned and asked Tommy checking to be sure they found the right movie.

"Reptar!" Tommy answered confirming it.

Tommy and Chuckie then began watching the film as both Phil and Lil joined them. In the film, Reptar was now confronted by an orange pteradactyl-like creature. It charged directly at Reptar, but the latter soon grabbed the flying creature by the neck. The babies awed in amazement at what they were watching.

"Hey. Let me see." Phil demanded wanting to get a better view of the movie.

"Quit pushin'. I got here first." Lil told off Phil.

"You had your turn." Phil argued, only to get pushed back by his sister where he fell onto the side of a spinning film reel.

Lil turned around and noticed Phil riding on top of the film reel like a merry-go-round.

"Hey, let me try." Lil said as she joined her brother.

Tommy and Chuckie, too took interest in riding the film reels, as well as all four of the babies were now playing around with the projectors while the projectionist still didn't notice them.

Outside the projector room, Ub and Emily finally reached the top of the stairs, much to their satisfaction.

"Ugh, finally!" Ub exclaimed as he and Emily placed the popcorn bucket down first. "Uh, hey, thanks for the help, Emily. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Emily assured as she and Ub then lifted up and placed the soda on the stair they were now on. "Although, considering we spent too long getting all this stuff up here, we probably don't have much time left to watch the movie."

"I just hope we didn't miss any of the good stu-WHAT THE?!" Ub said to Emily opening the door and then exclaimed after finding the babies playing around with the projectors. Tommy, in particular, now playing around with the rolls of filmstrip.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES?!" Emily also exclaimed as she then ran up to the babies to try and stop them, along with Ub. "Tommy, Chuckie, what are you guys doing?! Those things aren't toys!"

"You heard Emily, stop! You're gonna ruin the movies!" Ub told the babies where, as he warned, the rolls of filmstrip were getting damaged thanks to the babies, leading to some of them getting torn up and others to overstuff the projectors, causing them to get jammed, break down and spill out the filmstrip inside.

The projectionist finally noticed what was going on and saw the mess left by the babies, immediately getting up and trying desperately to save the filmstrips being damaged, but it proved fruitless.

"Now look what you've done!" Ub told the babies pointing to the mess they've caused. "Well, so much for watching Reptar. Alright, Emily. A deal's a deal. Let's head back to our theater now before your parents realize you're gone."

Just as Ub said that, a rapidly growing pile of film quickly started to approach the group, to their dismay.

"And fast!" Ub added to the looming danger before him and the others.

"I think we better listen to Ub, Tommy." Chuckie suggested.

"Yep." Tommy agreed.

"Yeah, let's skedaddle before you guys get us into more trouble!" Emily insisted.

The gang then rushed out of the projector room as fast as they can. Emily, however, then remembered Ub's popcorn and soda.

"Wait, Ub, your popcorn and soda!" Emily called out to Ub.

"Forget it, let's just get out of here!" Ub insisted pulling Emily away as the film strip pile consumed the popcorn and beverage as the group fled.

Back downstairs, Grandpa Lou had arrived at the concession stand to get the candy he wanted and soon saw the mess the babies made on it earlier as Larry and Steve, the concession stand's clerks were now cleaning up said mess. Emily's brother, Daniel, had chosen to go with Grandpa Lou to the concession stand to also get some candy and also witnessed the huge mess there.

"What a mess! Why, in my day, a youngster knew how to run a snack bar." Grandpa Lou remarked on the conditions of the concession stand. "And he'd walk 15 miles through the snow to get there, too."

"Yeah, right, old dude." Larry bitterly said under his breathe not believing Grandpa Lou's words.

"I couldn't walk that far." Daniel said to Grandpa Lou.

"I wasn't referring to just the kids, boy." Grandpa Lou told Daniel.

The babies came down the stairs and ran into Grandpa Lou and Daniel, where Ub had went inanimate before the old man and the boy would spot him and Tommy then carried him in his hands.

"Well, hello, there." Grandpa Lou rather greeted the children calmly and without questioning why they weren't with their parents.

"Sis? What are you doing here? I thought you were still watching that stupid bear movie." Daniel asked Emily wondering why she and the babies were out here with them.

"Guess you little sprouts had enough of that brainless bear adventure, too, eh?"

"Huh? Uh, actually, no, Mr. Pickles, that wasn't-" Emily tried to explain to Grandpa Lou.

"Well, I got y'all some snacks, anyway." Grandpa Lou said unintentionally cutting Emily off before she could finish and directed the kids back to their theater as the pile of film strips from in the projector room upstairs reached the main lobby behind Lou. "Come on, now. Get along, little doggies."

Back in the Dummi Bears theater, the movie showed the Dummi Bear doctor coming out of a room.

"I know you're all wondering if Little Shawna is going to pull through." The Dummi Bear doctor told the Dummi Bears giving the diagnosis on the little girl from earlier. "Well, it looks like Little Shaw-" The doctor making weird garbled noises as the film soon melts.

Everyone in the theater, especially the babies, Emily, Daniel and Veronica's parents, were easily bothered by this while the babies and Ub were relieved that they didn't have to continue watching that awful movie. Grandpa Lou and Daniel were also glad the movie was somewhat over as they ate their snacks.

It then dissolved to everyone leaving the Westside Octoplex dissatisfied.

"What nerve. They didn't even give us our money back. Right when you're about to find out if the guy's a ghost, the picture just goes black." A man complained walking to the car with his wife.

"Worst theater I've ever been to." The wife agreed.

"You're telling me." The husband agreed as the two passed by the Pickles' car. "The popcorn here tastes like plastic."

Inside the car, Tommy and Grandpa Lou were all buckled up, ready to go home as Stu started the car.

"I just wish I knew if Little Shawna pulled through." Stu said to Didi venting his frustration at not getting to see the rest of the film he and Didi were watching.

"Aww, I guess we'll have to wait 'til it comes out on video." Didi said while Stu backed up.

"It just isn't fair." Stu said driving out of the parking lot and heading home now.

"Well, at least we know Tommy can get through a whole movie without making any trouble." Didi remarked.

"Easy for you to say, lady." Ub thought to himself.

"Eh, you're right." Stu agreed. "Least, there's that."

"Why don't we go see the movie again next week?" Didi suggested.

"Okay, but next time, let's go to another theater." Stu then insisted not trusting the theater they were at after what happened.

Hearing what Stu just said, Ub couldn't help but facepalm at this bit of information, seeing that he'll have to keep Tommy out of trouble again at another theater. Tommy, meanwhile, spotted a display of Reptar advertising the movie.

"Reptar." Tommy said seeing the Reptar display passing by the car.

Ub saw how much Reptar meant to Tommy and realized maybe they can watch Reptar together next time.

 **The End**


End file.
